Comic-Con 2014 Schedule - Friday
9:30am – 10:20am:' Fresh Start - Room 18' FOR RETAILERS ONLY. Get your day at Comic-Con off to a great start with ComicsPRO — the comics specialty retailer trade association. Retailers, publishers, and distributors are welcome to kick off their convention day with colleagues, coffee, bagels, and conversation. Bring your business card. 10:00am – 11:00am: Cartoon Network: Uncle Grandpa & Clarence- Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Good mornin’! What’s better than a panel of one Cartoon Network Comedy? Two cartoon network comedies! That’s right fans, prepare yourself for double the comedy, double the fun and double the friends with Uncle Grandpa and Clarence! Join the always-entertaining cast and crew for a behind-the-scenes look at two of the newest hit shows on Cartoon Network. It’s woooooorth it. Apppearing from Uncle Grandpa are creator Pete Browngardt (Uncle Grandpa), Kevin Michael Richardson (Mr. Gus), and Eric Bauza (Belly Bag). Appearing from Clarence are creator Spencer Rothbell (writer), Tom Kenny (Tiny Miracle, Uncle Grandpa and Sumo,Clarence), and Eric Edelstein (Chad). 10:00am – 11:00am: Comic-Con How-To: Anatomy of a Fight Scene, Part One - Room 2 Stories are about conflict. And there is no purer form of conflict than a good ol’ fisticuffs-style brawl. (Or sword fight, laser battle, western shootout…) Yet, how to put that much action down on paper and not only make it believable, but enjoyable and exciting to read? Award-winning author Maxwell Alexander Drake brings you deep inside the violence, breaking it down piece by piece, and giving you some tricks you can use to create more realistic and exciting fights. 10:00am – 11:00am: From Fan to Creator: Making the Dream a Reality - Room 23ABC Which side of the convention table do you want to be on: fan or creator? And what’s keeping you from getting there? What’s holding you back? If you’re having trouble starting or finishing your creative projects, then you need to attend this fun and informative workshop, designed specifically for the Comic-Con crowd. Douglas Neff (Epic Win! The Geek’s Guide to the Journey from Fan to Creator) will give you simple and proven techniques for setting, working on, and achieving your goals. Whether you want to write your first novel, draw your own comic, or shoot your independent film, you’ll walk away from this workshop with the energy and tools you need to bring your dream to life. 10:00am – 11:00am: Gender in Comics - Room 4 Panelists explore both the role of gender in mainstream and independent comics, as well as the impact of gender politics on the business side of the industry and in the media. Moderated by comics editor Janelle Asselin, the panel inclides ComicsAlliance.com senior editor Andy Khouri, BOOM! Studios editor Dafna Pleban, comics writer James Tynion IV (The Woods), Image comics director of trade book sales Jennifer de Guzman, andWIRED writer Laura Hudson. 10:00am – 11:00am: Inside The Big Bang Theory Writers’ Room Ball - Room 20 Back by popular demand! The Big Bang Theory writers are back in San Diego and ready to share secrets behind TV’s #1 comedy, which is coming off its most climactic season yet (a first kiss! an engagement! Professor Proton became one with The Force!). Uncover the writers’ Room mysteries and learn how intimidating it was to write for Darth Vader. (Answer: Very.) The hit show’s executive producers and writers take the stage for a lively discussion to discuss the creative process. From Chuck Lorre Productions, Inc. in association with Warner Bros. Television, The Big Bang Theory returns for season 8 this fall, Monday nights at 8/7c on CBS. The Big Bang Theory: The Complete Sixth Season will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 16. 10:00am – 11:00am: Marvel: Spider-Verse - Room 6DE It’s the most epic Spider-Man event of all time as every Spider-Man EVER come together to face a world-ending threat! Senior editor Nick Lowe, Dan Slott (Amazing Spider-Man) and Mark Waid (Daredevil) will be taking any and all questions from you, the fans! This is one panel no Spidey fan can miss! 10:00am – 11:00am: Publishers Weekly: Behind the Digital Line - Room 28DE As digital comics have become a driving force of the medium, more publishers and creators have launched digital first lines of comics. How do publishers and creators deal with the unique properties of the web and tablet? How do readers react? Are they an evolution from webcomics or their own medium? And how will technological evolution affect storytelling as more choices arise? PW‘s Calvin Reid discusses the digital evolution with the people behind digital lines, including Aces Weekly‘s David Lloyd, Monkeybrain’s Alison Baker, New Paradigm’sBrandon Perlow, Black Mask Studio’s Matt Pizzolo, and Sequential’s Russell Willis. 10:00am – 11:00am: Spotlight on Neal Adams - Room 9 ''' Comic-Con special guest Neal Adams (Batman, X-Men, Ms Mystic) is one of the living legends of comics. His impact on the Dark Knight, nearly 30 years ago, paved the way for a darker Caped Crusader, one that echoes in the movies and animated shows that we all love. From being a champion of creator rights to drawing just about every iconic comic book character who ever graced a page, Neal Adams has done it all, and he talks about some of it in this Spotlight panel! 10:00am – 11:00am: '''Star Wars Origami - Room 7AB Origami master folder Chris Alexander (author of Star Wars Origami) demonstrates and teaches the master folding techniques to make Star Wars origami figures. Attendees will fold an exclusive Comic-Con model along with other art from the Star Wars universe. Materials included! 10:00am – 11:00am: Vengeance & Villains - Room 32AB Vengeance: punishment inflicted in retaliation for an injury or offense. Villain: a character in a story who does bad things. Hear your favorite authors talk about the dubious bad guys they write about and the characters that teach them a lesson. Moderated by Michael Carroll (The Super Human Series) and featuring Rachel Caine (Prince of Shadows), Marie Lu (The Young Elites), Arwen Elys Dayton (Seeker), Ann Aguirre (Mortal Danger), Kimberly Derting (The Taking), Kiersten White (In the Shadows), and Allen Zadoff (The Unknown Assassin). 10:00am – 11:00am: VIZ Animation Featuring Neon Alley - Room 25ABC Find out all that’s new and awesome with the VIZ Animation team! We’ll be talking about upcoming releases, share some announcements and tell you all about the anime streaming service Neon Alley. Bring all your anime questions, too. 10:00am – 11:00am: Will Eisner: Teacher and Mentor - Room 29A For a magic moment, New York City’s School of Visual Arts had Will Eisner, Harvey Kurtzman, and Art Spiegelman all teaching classes on comics. Hear stories about those classes from students Joe Quesada(Marvel Entertainment), Drew Friedman (Heroes of the Comics), Batton Lash (Supernatural Law), Mike Carlin(DC Entertainment), and a surprise guest. Plus a not-to-be missed discussion about Will Eisner’s other educational efforts. Moderated by Paul Levitz, who is writing Will Eisner: Champion of the Graphic Novel for release next year by Abrams ComicArts. 10:00am – 11:00am: Comic-Con Film School 102: Production - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Day 2 of this four-day course on microbudget moviemaking focuses on the specifics of production, from shooting techniques, to lighting on the cheap, to crew positions you need (and don’t need), to costuming, props, and set decorating for as little money as possible. Panelists for the class include Valerie Perez (producer/star of the Paula Peril series), Vera Vanguard (producer of The Building of Good and Evil), Nick Murphy (writer/director of Pizza and Bullets), Jack Conway (producer of Machinima ETC ), and Sean Rourke (writer of Ballistica). 10:00am – 11:30am: The Black Panel - Room 5AB This year’s panelists feature media movers and shakers from film, television, comics, and music: Orlando Jones(Sleepy Hollow, MAD TV), Ne-Yo (actor, artist, writer, singer, etc.), J. August Richards (Angel, Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Kevin Grevioux (I, Frankenstein; Underworld), Cree Summer (Batman Beyond, Rugrats, A Different World), and Erika Alexander (Living Single, Concrete Park). The Black Panel is produced by Tatiana El Khouri and hosted by its founder, Michael Davis. 10:15am – 11:15am: Animation Show of Shows - Hall H ''' Ron Diamond’s 15th Annual Animation Show of Shows features a selection of the best award-winning animated shorts from around the world. Kicking things off is Chris Sanders’s newly remastered Fun with Father, the comically sinister student film that launched the career of the director of Lilo and Stitch, How to Train Your Dragon, and The Croods. That’s followed by a selection of awesome shorts, including the hysterical Sisyphean climb to the top in Ascension from France’s Supinfocom, Canadian Jonathan Ng’s breakup parable of two mismatched Korean lovers in Requiem for Romance, and Muscovite Yulia Aronova’s adorable tale of a very special mom in My Mom Is an Airplane. 10:15am – 11:15am: '''Halo: The Master Chief Collection Panel - Room 6BCF 343 Industries’s executive producer Dan Ayoub , senior producer Dennis Ries, and franchise director Frank O’Connor, along with Certain Affinity’s president and original Halo 2 multiplayer designer, Max Hoberman, offer an in-depth conversation about Halo: The Master Chief Collection. Fans can hear about what to expect from the highly anticipated compilation and discuss the efforts being made to bring the story of the Master Chief and Halo’s legendary multiplayer to a new generation. 10:30am – 11:20am: State of the Industry - Room 18 FOR RETAILERS ONLY! Comic book and graphic novel sales in direct market comic shops continue to grow. ComicsPRO board members discuss the year behind and look forward to the year ahead. 10:30am – 11:30am: Comics Arts Conference Session #5: Rescued by Batman: Finding Hope in Something Terrible - Room 26AB Superhero comic books are often dismissed or derided as “power fantasies” or “escapism,” but is that always a negative? Incongruous as it may seem for Dean Trippe’s Something Terrible to deal with childhood trauma, sexual abuse, and Batman, Trippe has used his comic to deal with his own past, which has then helped other people with difficult backgrounds. Tommy Cash (The Comic Arts Council) and Dean Trippe (Something Terrible) examine misconceptions regarding victims of sexual abuse and the potential value in identifying with superheroes as a coping mechanism. 10:30am – 11:30am: Evangeline Lilly Discusses Her First Book The Squickerwonkers - Room 6A Superstar Evangeline Lilly (The Hobbit, Lost) introduces her first illustrated children’s book The Squickerwonkers (Titan Books)-a mischievous and uproarious tale about a clever and unruly child called Selma who meets the remarkable Squickerwonkers of the fabulous Squickershow, a band of traveling marionettes. Evangeline will discuss this enchanting and gorgeous project and her collaboration with illustrator Johnny Fraser Allan of WETA. 10:30am – 11:30am: Tarzan, John Carter of Mars, and Edgar Rice Burroughs: What’s New? Room 8 Jim Sullos (president, Edgar Rice Burroughs, Incorporated), Scott Tracy Griffin (Tarzan: The Centennial Celebration),Joe Rybandt (senior editor, Dynamite Entertainment), Diana Leto (The Cave Girl), and Ron Marz(Korak the Killer) discuss upcoming projects featuring Edgar Rice Burroughs’s famous literary heroes, including online comic strips, the Warner Bros. big-screen Tarzan feature (planned for 2016), and Dynamite Comics’s pending relaunch of John Carter: Warlord of Mars. 10:30am – 11:30am: Writing for TV: From First Draft to Getting Staffed - Room 24ABC Spiro Skentzos (Grimm), Karen Horne (VP, NBC programming talent development and inclusion), Keto Shimizu (Arrow), David Schulner (Emerald City), and David Slack (Person of Interest) come together to share their TV writing experiences on such topics as getting started, basic script mistakes, how to get representation, writing programs, staying motivated, and negotiating today’s turbulent TV terrain. There will be a large Q&A component, so bring your questions. 10:30am – 12:00pm: Comic Book Law School 202: Moving Forward: Marketing, Monetizing, and More! - Room 30CDE After the successes of Harry Potter, Twilight, The Walking Dead, and Game of Thrones, not to mention the billions made by the Star Wars universe, the latest Batman trilogy and the Marvel Universe, its no surprise that Hollywood’s appetite for comic book properties continues to rise. Now that geek is chic, the entertainment industry has increased its mining efforts through all forms of popular culture, but nowhere more than in the comic book industry. But with tens of thousands of characters and properties competing for attention, actually making money from your creations requires understanding the legalities and pitfalls of contracts and license agreements in general, along with an understanding of the business models used by the companies looking to make you an offer. Noted attorney Michael Lovitz, author of the acclaimed The Trademark and Copyright Book comic book, and entertainment attorney Mona Metwalli present an interactive seminar tackling a number of the more advanced issues facing authors, artists, and designers (and the businesses that hire them) as they begin marketing their properties and creative ideas, including: the key things you should know when Hollywood comes knocking; production, merchandising, and distribution agreements; potential pitfalls when dealing in contracts, assignments and licenses; and (time permitting) participating in a contract negotiation role-playing exercise.Note: The Comic Book Law School® seminars are designed to provide relevant information and practice tips to practicing attorneys, as well as practical tips to creators and other professionals who may wish to attend. program is approved for 1.5 credits of California MCLE. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Cartoon Network: Adventure Time - Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Oh my glob, what would Comic-Con be without Adventure Time? Never fear, fans, Cartoon Network is bringing back the most mathematical show on TV to Comic-Con. You know what time it is! So get off your lumps and hang out with the fantastical cast and crew as they dish on all things Adventure Time and share never-before-seen footage. The following friends will be appearing from the Land of Ooo for a super sick panel: Jeremy Shada(Finn), John DiMaggio (Jake), Tom Kenny (Ice King), and more. Moderated by the super-talented and man-of-many-voices Tom Kenny. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Comic-Con How-To: Anatomy of a Fight Scene, Part Two - Room 2 Understanding when and how to use physical conflict in your story is all well and good. But how do you write it? How do authors paint such a vivid, action-packed fight scene that readers can “see” in their mind using only the written word? Award-winning author Maxwell Alexander Drake peels back the mystery and looks at using words to craft action that your readers will not simply read, but experience. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Image Comics: I Is for…Inception - Room 23ABC Collaboration is the lifeblood of comics. Writers, artists, colorists, and letterers team up to create the comics you know and love. Kelly Sue DeConnick (Pretty Deadly), Fiona Staples (Saga), Matt Fraction and Chip Zdarsky(Sex Criminals), John Layman (Chew), Steve Seagle (Imperial), and some special surprise guests will discuss creating entire universes from scratch and the teamwork it takes to make their comics the best they can be. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Mattel: Mattypalooza 2014 - Room 25ABC Get the inside scoop on your favorite collectible toys from Mattel: Masters of the Universe, DC Comics,Ghostbusters, and more! Plus the latest news on the future of MOTU Classics. Get exclusive sneak peeks at 2015 product that will not be shown anywhere else! This panel will also include a Q&A with Mattel marketing manager Scott “Toy Guru” Neitlich, toy designer Brandon Sopinsky, digital content strategist Eve Orio, and special guests The Four Horsemen. It’s the place to be for the world premiere of tons of new toys and collectibles! 11:00am – 12:00pm: Moving Forward by Looking Back: This is the Golden Age of Classic Comic Collections - Room 32AB ''' President of IDW Publishing Greg Goldstein leads a spirited discussion about the recent boom in prestige collections of archival comic material. Joining Greg will be renowned comic book historian Craig Yoe, VP of book trade sales at Dark Horse Comics Michael Martens, founder of Sunday Press Peter Maresca, associate publisher of Fantagraphics Eric Reynolds, and IDW senior editor of special projects Scott Dunbier. If you have a bookshelf bowing under the weight of great big books full of comics and still crave more, this is the panel for you! Plus announcements and giveaways. 11:00am – 12:00pm: '''Star Wars Storyboards: The Original Trilogy - Room 7AB For the first time, Lucasfilm has opened its Archives to present comprehensive storyboards for the original Star Wars trilogy-the world-changing A New Hope and its operatic sequels, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi-as well as never-before-published art from early conceptual and deleted scenes, in a new book from Abrams: Star Wars Storyboards: The Original Trilogy. Former ILM art director Joe Johnston will discuss the newest addition to the Abrams Star Wars Library and the singular experience of creating the iconic trilogy’s storyboards with his stellar art department team. Johnston won an Academy Award for Best Visual Effects for his work on Raiders of the Lost Ark and has directedHoney, I Shrunk the Kids, The Rocketeer, Jumanji, Jurassic Park III, Hidalgo, and Captain America: The First Avenger. Moderated by Lucasfilm editor J. W. Rinzler. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Teen Wolf Fanworks Discussion - Room 29A Panelists daunt (artist), Febricant (Not As Described), magneticwave (we knew every line), rashaka (The Next Level Is Real), the_deep_magic (Pack Up; Don’t Stray), and zjofierose (Holding Your Own Weight) provide an in-depth discussion on Teen Wolf Fanworks. They’ll talk about process, tropes, controlling one’s own fandom space, interacting with other members of the fandom, the challenges vs. joys of creating fanworks, and more. 11:00am – 12:00pm: The Official Aspen Comics 2014 Panel - Room 9 Frank Mastromauro (co-owner), Peter Steigerwald (co-owner), Vince Hernandez (VP, editor-in-chief), Mark Roslan (VP, director of design and production), David Wohl (Executive Assistant: Iris), J. T. Krul (Jirni), Siya Oum (Lola XOXO), Scott Lobdell (Superman), Paolo Pantalena (Jirni),Giuseppe Cafaro (Fathom: Kiani),Jordan Gunderson (EA: Assassins), Lori Hanson (EA Assassins), and Beth Sotelo (Fathom) will reveal upcoming Aspen titles as well as projects on the horizon. They will also hold a Q&A session with fans. All fans in attendance will receive a gift courtesy of the publisher. 11:00am – 12:00pm: Where Is the Love? The Strange Disappearance of Romance Comics - Room 28DE Romance anthologies were once the most popular American comics genre, with over 150 titles published each month; by the end of the ’70s, they’d vanished, never to return. Michelle Nolan (Love on the Racks), Colleen Coover (Gingerbread Girl), and moderator Douglas Wolk (Reading Comics) reveal the glories and heartbreak of comics’ lost romances. 11:15am – 11:35am: JFH: Justice-For-Hire - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina The Retribution Industry is born: You pay cash, they kick ass. Second-generation martial arts mega-duo Ebony & Ivory embark on their first live broadcast mission with their team at Justice-For-Hire, Inc. Adapted from the critically acclaimed and most downloaded MMA comic book series. Participating panelists include Jan Lucanus(co-creator and director), Zach Shelton (lead animator), and voice actor Ahmed Best (Star Wars and Robot Chicken). 11:15am – 12:15pm: DC Comics: Champions of Justice - Room 6DE The New 52 return to San Diego for a star-studded, action-packed panel with David Finch (Forever Evil, upcoming Wonder Woman), Meredith Finch (upcoming Wonder Woman), Van Jensen (Green Lantern Corps),Geoff Johns (Justice League, Superman), Jeff Lemire (Futures End, Green Arrow, Justice League United),Charles Soule (Red Lanterns, Superman/Wonder Woman, Swamp Thing), Robert Venditti (The Flash, Green Lantern) and others. Join the creators of DC Comics’s most powerful and influential heroes and heroines for a sneak peek at what is to come for these champions of justice! 11:15am – 12:15pm: Nickelodeon: Legend of Korra: Book 3 - Ball Room 20 Executive producer and creator team Bryan Konietzko and Mike DiMartino (Avatar: The Last Airbender) give a behind-the-scenes peek at how they create one of animation’s most stunning television productions. Panelists include voice actors Janet Varney (Korra), David Faustino (Mako), P. J. Byrne (Bolin), Seychelle Gabriel(Asami), and Mindy Sterling (Lin Beifong). Including an exclusive sneak peek screening of a new episode forBook 3, “Change.” Moderated by Megan Casey (VP of current series for Nickelodeon). 11:30am – 12:00pm: Sneak Peek - Hall H 11:30am – 12:15pm: Promoting Your Store: What’s Working, What’s Not - Room 18 FOR RETAILERS ONLY! Focusing on social media, ad media, email marketing, and in-store promotions such as Free Comic Book Day, retailers brainstorm how to better promote their stores and products so they can keep strong sales momentum going. 11:30am – 12:30pm: Beyond the Page - Room 24ABC Watching your favorite science fiction and fantasy stories come to life is a thrilling adventure; fiction is fabulous fodder for film, and graphic tales make for great games. Books often inspire multimedia projects that allow fans to fully immerse themselves in the interactive worlds authors have created. From books to movies to TV shows and games, these tales resonate with fans beyond the pages of a novel. James Frey (Endgame), Chris Weitz (The Young World), James Dashner (Maze Runner & The Rule of Thoughts), Andrew Kaplan (Homeland), Fred Van Lente (Make Comics Like Pros), James Silvani (Draw-a-sauras), and Melissa De La Cruz (Ring and the Crown) discuss life as writers in the Digital Age and how technology has transformed both their projects and the publishing industry as a whole. Moderated by Walter Jury (Scan). 11:30am – 12:30pm: iZombie Pilot Screening and Q&A - Room 6BCF Olivia “Liv” Moore, a 25-year-old medical resident, is on the fast track to a perfect life…until she’s turned into a zombie. Now stuck somewhere between half-alive and undead, Liv loses all traces of her former drive and ambition. She transfers her medical residency to the city morgue in order to reluctantly access the only real form of sustenance left available to her-and the only thing that allows her to maintain her humanity-human brains. But there are side effects to Liv’s new diet: With each brain she consumes, Liv experiences “visions”-flashes of the corpse’s memories-including, in some cases, clues as to how they were killed.iZombie makes its Comic-Con debut with a screening of the complete pilot episode, followed by a Q&A with series stars Rose McIver (Once Upon a Time), Malcolm Goodwin (Breakout Kings), Rahul Kohli (newcomer from the UK), and Robert Buckley (One Tree Hill), as well as executive producers Rob Thomas (Veronica Mars) and Diane Ruggiero-Wright (Veronica Mars). From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Spondoolie Productions and Warner Bros. Television and based on characters created by Chris Roberson and Michael Allred, published by DC Entertainment’s Vertigo imprint, iZombie premieres Midseason on The CW. 11:30am – 12:30pm: Milestone @ 21 - Room 5AB Milestone Media is all grown up, and here’s your chance to get the lowdown on what’s really the deal with all those rumors. Milestone partners and founders Denys Cowan, (Django Unchained, Green Arrow), Derek Dingle(Black Enterprise magazine), and Michael Davis (The Hidden Beach) are ready to spill. The Milestone @ 21 panel is produced by Reggie Hudlin (Django Unchained, Django/Zorro) and hosted by Phil LaMarr (Static Shock, Mad TV). If you’re not there, you just won’t get it…and your friends will never let you forget it. 11:30am – 12:30pm: Rocky and Bullwinkle Short U.S. Premiere & Panel - Room 8 In celebration of the 55th anniversary of Rocky and Bullwinkle, join Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation for the U.S. premiere of a new Rocky and Bullwinkle short that will appear on the upcoming release of Mr. Peabody & Sherman on Blu-ray and DVD on October 14. Director Gary Trousdale(Beauty and the Beast) and executive producer and Bullwinkle Studios president Tiffany Ward (daughter of Jay Ward) discuss the film and the legacy of Rocky and Bullwinkle on animation, followed by a Q&A session moderated by film critic and animation expert Leonard Maltin (Of Mice and Magic). 11:30am – 1:00pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #6: Comics and Form - Room 26AB Storytelling in comic books and graphic novels relies on an array of diverse and powerful techniques that engage readers and construct a sense of time and space in fictional “realities,” to varying degrees of success. Keegan Lannon (Aberystwyth University) and Aaron Poppleton examine how color influences emotions and how color (or lack thereof as in Art Spiegelman’s Maus) may immerse readers and create an artistic ideology. Michael J. Muniz (Broward College) exposes how the breaking of the fourth wall in comics prevents the reader from properly engaging the depicted reality, and explores the philosophical nature of the fourth wall itself. Poe Johnson(University of Texas at Dallas) and Amal Shafek (University of Texas at Dallas) use Marjane Satrapi’sPersepolis as a case study for analyzing how comics and films construct time and space. Specific creative techniques do more than just reflect aesthetic goals; they also affect the way each medium constructs meaning. 11:35am – 11:40am: Drunker Than a Skunk - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina An adaptation of Walt Curtis’s poemThe Time the Drunk Came to Town and Got Drunker Than a Skunk, or So He Thought, about a western town that torments the local drunk. Animator/director Bill Plympton (Idiots and Angels, Cheatin’) will introduce the film. 11:40am – 12:00pm: Foxed! - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina When Emily is kidnapped by foxes and forced to work in the secret underground blue goo mines, she must use her determination to get back home only to uncover the foxes’ secret plan. Introducing the film will be directorJames Stewart. 11:45am – 12:45pm: Hasbro Studios: My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic and My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Room 6A Guests from Hasbro Studios My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic airing on the Hub Network in the U.S. and My Little Pony Equestria Girls share details of the making of the popular animated series and a sneak peek into the new My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rock movie coming this fall. Q&A with members of the Hasbro Studios team and voice talent. 12:00pm – 12:30pm: Ed - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Meet Ed and his extraordinary life. Fifty years of an unforgettable journey. Many loves, adventures and remarkable stories. What nobody knows is why Ed wants to end it. Participating panelists include Gabriel Garcia(director) and Messias Cunha (animation supervisor). 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Bandai Namco Games Fighting Panel - Room 25ABC Katsuhiro Harada (director of the Tekken series, Bandai Namco Games Inc.) and a special guest discuss all things Tekken as well as Harada-san’s newest title. In addition, producers from Rise of Incarnates, a game developed from the same DNA as the Tekken and Soulcaliber series, will be showing off this exciting new franchise from Bandai Namco Games. Moderated by Mark “Markman” Julio (Mad Catz). 12:00pm – 1:00pm: CBLDF: Graphic Novels and Their Turbulent Past: Now Class Room Tools of Tolerance - Room 30CDE Graphic novels are often associated with violence and aggression. They can, however, be used to help kids gain a greater understanding of the often violent world around them, and they can often be used to defuse anger. Finally, they can be used to teach history, social studies, and social organization. This panel of educators, authors, and artists will show you how. They’ll discuss the intertwining history of comics, violence, and censorship and provide teachers with class Room tools to integrate incredible graphic novels within language arts, social studies and science, effectively meeting Common Core State Standards while addressing ever-present resistance to the graphic text artform. Panelists include Meryl Jaffe, Betsy Gomez, Matt Holm, and Jennifer L. Holm. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: For Love or Money: Creating Personal and Professional Art Room 28DE If an artist is paid for his or her work, does that mean it’s not personal? The creation of art is such a personal thing, but does it always have to be this way? Hear creators Ray Billingsley (Curtis), Michael T. Gilbert, (Mr. Monster), David Lasky (The Carter Family: Don’t Forget This Song), Mimi Pond (Over Easy), and Jim Rugg(Supermag) share their views on when or if a project can be for love and money. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Hasbro: Star Wars Room 7AB Members of the Hasbro brand and design team including Jeff Labovitz (director, global brand marketing, Hasbro), Bill Rawley (design manager, Hasbro), and others discuss the popular Hasbro Star Wars line. Attendees will also get a sneak peek at upcoming, never-before-seen action figures from the highly anticipatedStar Wars Rebels animated series. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Is It Steampunk? - Room 29A You’ve heard of Steampunk, but what exactly distinguishes this unique subgenre from other branches of science fiction? Andrew Fogel (The League of S.T.E.A.M.), Paul Guinan and Anina Bennett (Boilerplate, Frank Reade), Claire Hummel (Bioshock: Infinite), and Thomas Willeford (The Steampunk Adventurer’s Guide) dissect and debate pop culture examples of literature, movies, TV, video games, comics, and more in a rapid-fire showdown that will push boundaries and defy expectations in a quest to finally answer the question, “Is it Steampunk?” 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Spotlight on Batton Lash - Room 4 Comic-Con special guest writer/artist Batton Lash celebrates 35 years of is characters Wolff & Byrd Counselors of the Macabre, from newspaper strip to the Supernatural Law comic books, webcomic, and graphic novels. Interviewed by author/futurist Rob Salkowitz, Batton will discuss his influences, self-publishing, crowdfunding, the mixing of humor and horror, writing for Archie and Bongo, and his new series for Aces Weekly, “The First Gentleman of the Apocalypse.” 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Spotlight on Sara Mayhew - Room 9 Comic-Con special guest Sara E. Mayhew (Legend of the Ztarr, Secrets of Sorcerers, Love Pet) introduces her new Kickstarter-backed manga series Legend of the Ztarr and how she works to promote humanism and critical thinking through pop culture entertainment. Learn all about this new rising star in the manga scene with Q&A about creating manga, storytelling, and popularizing science and skepticism. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: The Art of Babylon 5 - Room 23ABC Members of the iconic show’s art department, under production designer John Iacovelli, with art director Mark-Louis Walters, art director Roland Rosenkranz, graphic artist Alan Kobayashi, and concept artist and set designer Timothy Earls, reunite to discuss how they were able to design 110 episodes over five years and six TV movies while keeping the sets fresh, exciting and, well, out of this world. 12:00pm – 1:00pm: Top Shelf Productions Featuring Kevin O’Neill and More! - Room 32AB Top Shelf is so excited to debut the The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Century hardcover that they flew artist Kevin O’Neill all the way from England for his first U.S. visit in years! You think in his 15 years of collaboration with Alan Moore on the League, he’s picked up a good story or two? Plus: Top Shelf continues to innovate with new digital projects; meet the genius minds behind their latest graphic novels, and get a look at the much-anticipated Book Two of March, the #1 New York Times bestselling graphic memoir trilogy by Congressman John Lewis, Andrew Aydin, and Nate Powell! 12:15pm – 1:00pm: swim: The Venture Bros. - Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront The fifth annual swim panel block at Comic-Con will be kicked off with the cult-favorite series The Venture Bros. Co-creators Jackson Publick and Doc Hammer take the stage to discuss the upcoming sixth season of their original series and to answer fan questions. 12:15pm – 1:30pm: Comic-Con How-To: Graphic Novels from Idea to Finish - Room 2 Learn how to take your idea and make a graphic novel using Brian Haberlin’s graphic novels Shifter andAnomaly as test cases. Subjects discussed include idea to script, page format, panel layout, art style, distribution, printing, and more. Comic book creator, editor, writer, penciler, inker, and colorist Brian Haberlin is the co-creator of Witchblade, Anomaly, and many other comic books and graphic novels. 12:20pm – 1:20pm: AMC’s The Walking Dead - Hall H Andrew Lincoln, Norman Reedus, Steven Yeun, Lauren Cohan, Danai Gurira, Melissa McBride, Chad Coleman, and Michael Cudlitz join executive producer and showrunner Scott Gimple, executive producerRobert Kirkman, executive producer Gale Anne Hurd, executive producer Dave Alpert, and special effects makeup supervisor and executive producer Greg Nicotero in a panel moderated by Chris Hardwick (The Nerdist, Talking Dead) to discuss the shocking finale of season 4 of The Walking Dead and what to look forward to in season 5, debuting this fall on AMC. Join the panelists for a Q&A session and an official sneak preview of season 5. 12:30pm – 12:45pm: Create - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina A young mad scientist sets out to create a pet monster within parallel worlds of an imaginary laboratory and the reality of the boy’s bedroom. A comedic, handcrafted stop-motion film, shot entirely in a dorm room. Participating panelists include Dan MacKenzie (director) and Scott Kennell (creative assistant). 12:30pm – 1:30pm: Batman in the ’80s and ’90s - Room 5AB 2014 marks the 75th anniversary of Batman, but also several other anniversaries for the character. It’s the 100th birthday of writer Bill Finger who wrote many of the character’s adventures through the 1960s, and is responsible for many additions to the legend and some of the Dark Knight’s most infamous villains. It’s the 50th anniversary of the “New Look” Batman, which started in 1964 under editor Julius Schwartz and including artist Carmine Infantino’s interpretation of the Caped Crusader, which saved Detective Comics from possible cancellation. And it’s the 25th anniversary of Tim Burton’s Batman movie, which brought the character back to a whole new audience, in a new-and much darker-form. Comic-Con special guest Denny O’Neill (writer/editor, Batman, Green Lantern/Green Arrow) will moderate fellow Comic-Con special guests Chuck Dixon (writer, Batman, Airboy),Kelley Jones (artist, Batman, Deadman), Graham Nolan (artist, Detective Comics, The Phantom, Joe Frankenstein), and Brian Stelfreeze (artist, Shadow of the Bat, Daymen) in a discussion on how they kept the world’s greatest detective going strong through the ’80s and ’90s. 12:30pm – 1:30pm: Bones Ball - Room 20 Fan-favorite actors David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel and executive producer Stephen Nathan share secrets from the set, upcoming twists and turns, and what’s in store for Booth and Brennan as Bones enters its milestone tenth season. 12:30pm – 1:30pm: Middle-Earth: Shadow Of Mordor - Room 8 Explore the realm of the Ring like never before when Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment presents an in-depth look at the groundbreaking Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor video game. Focus on the time between The Hobbit and LOTR and learn the secret history of the Rings of Power and their relationship to the Wraith-and maybe get some tips on how to dominate the Dark Lord Sauron’s army and other enemies. Panelists Michael de Plater(director of design, Monolith Productions, Tom Clancy’s EndWar, Rome: Total War), lead writer Christian Cantamessa (Red Dead Redemption), Phil Straub (art director, Monolith Productions, Utherworlds, D’artiste Digital Painting), the voice of Talion Troy Baker (The Last of Us , Batman: Arkham Origins, BioShock Infinite,Batman: Arkham City), and moderator Professor Janet Croft reveal new gameplay and story details and discuss the innovative approach to storytelling through the Nemesis System. Surprises, revelations and giveaways await you! Middle-Earth: PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC Shadow of Mordor will be released on October 7 on PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. 12:30pm – 1:30pm: Resurrection - Room 6DE What if someone you lost…returned? For the first time ever, ABC brings hit-dramaResurrection to Comic-Con! Moderator Michael Schneider (TV Guide executive editor) and executive producers Michelle Fazekas (Marvel’s Agent Carter), Tara Butters (Marvel’s Agent Carter), and Aaron Zelman (The Killing), along with Omar Epps(House), Kurtwood Smith (That 70′s Show), Frances Fisher (Titanic), and Devin Kelley (Chernobyl Diaries), explore the mysterious return of residents of Arcadia, MO. Get an exclusive first look into the new season and join in for a Q&A panel full of surprises. 12:30pm – 1:30pm: Spotlight on Mike Mignola - Room 24ABC Comic-Con special guest Mike Mignola celebrates the 20th anniversary of his iconic creation Hellboy, star of comics, movies, and animation. Ask Mike about the Mignolaverse in this casual Q&A. 12:45pm – 12:50pm: MITE - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina This film was produced in a one shot-movement. In a hotel hallway, the camera plunges into the microcosm of the corridor carpet. Between crystal structures and inhabitants of this world, we see an American house dust mite at work. 12:45pm – 1:45pm: Marvel: The Avengers - Room 6BCF Find out what’s going on with your favorite Avengers titles in this can’t-miss panel! 12:50pm – 1:00pm: Origami - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Once upon a time there was a paper boat, who lived in an abandoned toy store, that embarked on the journey of his life. 1:00pm – 1:25pm: There’s an Octopus in Your Head? - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina An animated heavy metal rock opera about a self-proclaimed pancake master who demands Satan to answer the looming question that will unravel the core of his consciousness: Why does he make pancakes? Participating panelists include Ari Grabb (animator and director)and Gabriel Acosta (sound mixer). 1:00pm – 1:45pm: swim: The Triumph/McBrayer - PanelIndigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront The beloved Triumph the Insult Comic Dog and fan-favorite Jack McBrayer team up to star in a new live-action original comedy series set to premiere in 2015 on swim. Co-creator and voice of Triumph Robert Smigel(Conan, SNL’s TV Funhouse), co-creator Michael Koman (Eagleheart, Nathan For You), and star Jack McBrayer (30 Rock, Wreck It Ralph) discuss the new series. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: 101 Ways to Kill a Man - Room 32AB Coming up with creative ways to commit mayhem and murder is the lifeblood of these talented thriller authors. A fatal chimera virus; hybridized bioengineered parasites; murderous microchips; lethal electric stimuli; deathstrike via satellite targeting-how many ways can you kill someone? Top thriller authors Tobias Buckell (Hurricane Fever), Alex Hughes (Marked), M. A. Lawson (Rosarito Beach), Stephen Blackmoore (Broken Souls), Gregg Hurwitz (Don’t Look Back), and moderator Jeff Ayers (Long Overdue) discuss the art of delivering deadly thrills. But don’t worry too much. A little light reading never killed anyone. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Archie Forever: Life, Afterlife, and Beyond - Room 4 Learn about the story that shocked the world-the Death of Archie-and find out more about the hit horror seriesAfterlife with Archie. Get exclusive news on upcoming classic Archie storylines, the new Sabrina ongoing series, and what’s to come from Archie’s superhero imprint. The panel features Jon Goldwater (co-CEO/publisher),Victor Gorelick (co-president/editor-in-chief), Mike Pellerito (president), Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa (chief creative officer/writer of Afterlife with Archie), Francesco Francavilla (artist of Afterlife with Archie), Dan Parent(writer/artist, Kevin Keller), Michael Uslan (writer, Farewell, Betty & Veronica), and moderator Alex Segura(SVP-publicity and marketing/editor of Red Circle Comics). Plus, an exclusive gift bag ticket! 1:00pm – 2:00pm: CBLDF: Dr. Wertham’s War on Comics - Room 30CDE How did a pioneering neuroscientist become one of the 20th century’s most notorious censors? In 1954, psychiatrist Fredric Wertham published the popular book Seduction of the Innocent, which inspired such moral panic that comics were placed on trial by the U.S. Senate. Wertham’s efforts, although presented as science, were actually carefully manipulated to discredit the medium. The results nearly destroyed the comics artform in the United States. Carol Tilley, the professor whose recent research helped debunk Wertham once and for all, will take you back in time, behind the scenes, as she shares some of the little-known stories of Dr. Wertham’s war on comics. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Cosplaying 101: Costuming for Beginners - Room 29A Catherine M. Fisher (award-winning costumer), Mike Schiffbauer (master prop maker and costumer), and Bob Mogg (Steampunk expert extraordinaire) discuss the basics in costuming and go over tips, tricks, and techniques to help a beginning costumer get started in the world of cosplaying. Panelists will show you how you can get in on the all the fun even if you’ve never sewn before in your life. Moderated by Melissa Gene Meyer(assistant for the Comic-Con Masquerade). 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Costume Designers Guild: Costume Illustration - Room 23ABC The hottest costume illustrators of the day will talk about their latest blockbuster projects, the creative process, and what it’s like working with some of the top costume designers. Panelists include Alan Villaneuva (The Hunger Games: Mocking Jay Part 1 & 2), Constantine Sekeris (Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice),Christian Cordella (Captain America: The Winter Soldier), Phillip Boutte Jr. (X-Men: Days of Future Past), andArianne Phillips (Kingsman: The Secret Service). 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Gravity Falls - Room 6A ''' Creator and executive producer Alex Hirsch (Grunkle Stan) is joined by series stars Kristen Schaal (Mabel),Jason Ritter (Dipper), and Thurop Van Orman (L’il Gideon) to uncover the mysteries of Disney Channel’s hit series Gravity Falls. Find out what’s in store for television’s spookiest town with exclusive clips from the show’s exciting upcoming season and an audience Q&A. The panel will also feature sneak peeks of two new animated shows coming to Disney XD! 1:00pm – 2:00pm: '''Spotlight on Rina Piccolo - Room 9 Comic-Con special guest Rina Piccolo (gag cartoonist and creator of Tina’s Groove syndicated comic strip) presents her comic narrative: A Career In The Comics: How I Started & What I Learned, followed by some fun cartoon videos, comics, and Q&A. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Spotlight on Veronica Roth - Room 25ABC Comic-Con special guest Veronica Roth, author of FOUR: A Divergent Collection, joins authors Walter Jury,Leigh Bardugo and Laini Taylor as they divulge what led them on the road to writerdom. From books to movies to comics and more, what are these authors geeking out about? Hear about their literary muses, their author crushes, and all things awe-worthy that inspire them to write the books they write. Moderator Aaron Hartzler will coax the most titillating answers out of these panelists as they dish on their evolutions and revolutions. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: Star Wars: Collectibles Update - Room 7AB Join eFX, Gentle Giant Studios, Kotobukiya, and Sideshow Collectibles for product development insights and exclusive previews of the latest in Star Wars collectibles. Moderated by Anita Castellar of Lucas Licensing. 1:00pm – 2:00pm: The Future of Geek - Room 28DE Will comics’ takeover of pop culture continue, or has geek peaked? Industry-watchers Heidi MacDonald (The Beat), Rob Salkowitz (Comic-Con and the Business of Pop Culture), and Tim Beyers (Motley Fool) follow the money in conventions, movies, and publishing to forecast the future of the fandom business. John Siuntres(Word Balloon podcast) moderates. 1:00pm – 2:30pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #7: Comics and Gender - Room 26AB How sexist are superhero comic books? How fairly do comic book creators depict females and femininity, and how do we view the creators who attempt to introduce feminist values? Rebecca Sader (University of Texas at Dallas) looks at how well Birds of Prey fares in light of methodology like the Bechdel test. Matthew J. Brown(University of Texas at Dallas) delves into the psychology and (unorthodox) feminist values of psychologist William Moulton Marston, the creator of Wonder Woman and a pioneer in the invention of the lie detector.Annamarie O’Brien (Bowling Green State University) looks at mommy issues in Jack Kirby’s Fourth World saga, from idealized Mother Box to the monstrous depiction of mothering gone awry via the villainous Granny Goodness. 1:30pm – 2:30pm: Game Your Brain to Superhero Status - Room 24ABC National Geographic Channel’s Eric LeClerc (illusionist, Brain Games), David Rees (Going Deep with David Rees), Tony Gonzalez (The NFL Today analyst, You Can’t Lick Your Elbow), and Dr. Armand Dorian (ER physician, You Can’t Lick Your Elbow) join together for a series of interactive experiments that will mess with your mind and show you that what may seem superhuman is actually within your reach. 1:30pm – 2:30pm: IDW & Hasbro: Transformers, Ponies, and More! - Room 8 IDW editors John Barber and Carlos Guzman, along with Michael Kelly, Hasbro’s director for global publishing, offer a comprehensive overview of all things IDW & Hasbro. Transformers! My Little Pony! G.I. Joe! Dungeons & Dragons! Announcements! Prizes! Featuring writer Mairghread Scott, writer/artist Tom Scioli, and many more special guests. 1:30pm – 2:30pm: Wayward Pines World Premiere Screening of Episode One and Q&A with Cast Members and Executive Producers - Room 5AB Based on the bestselling novel Pines by Blake Crouch and brought to life by suspenseful storyteller M. Night Shyamalan, Wayward Pines is the intense new mind-bending 10-episode FOX event thriller evocative of the classic hit Twin Peaks. The episode is directed by M. Night Shyamalan and written by Chad Hodge. Scheduled to participate are cast members Matt Dillon (Crash), Melissa Leo (The Fighter), Toby Jones (Harry Potterfranchise), Carla Gugino (Watchmen), Terrence Howard (Hustle & Flow), Reed Diamond (24), Shannyn Sossamon (40 Days and 40 Nights), Tim Griffin (Prime Suspect), and Charlie Tahan (Charlie St. Cloud) and executive producers M. Night Shyamalan (The Sixth Sense), Donald De Line (The Italian Job), Chad Hodge(The Playboy Club) and Ashwin Rajan (After Earth). Moderated by Rob Moynihan (TV Guide). 1:30pm – 2:30pm: The Chair: One Script, Two Visions, One Winner - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina From creator Chris Moore (Project Greenlight, American Pie, Good Will Hunting) and producer Zachary Quinto(Star Trek, Heroes, Margin Call), The Chair is a documentary competition series that follows two first- time feature directors, Shane Dawson (ShaneDawsonTV on YouTube) and Anna Martemucci (Break Up at a Wedding), each given the same screenplay and budget to make their own films. Zachary Quinto and both directors, as well as screenwriter Dan Schoffer and producer Josh Shader, join together for a panel moderated by Chris Moore, including exclusive clips from both films (Untitled Shane Dawson Movie and Hollidaysburg) and from the Starz TV show, premiering this fall. 1:40pm – 2:40pm: Game of Thrones Panel and Q&A - Hall H Based on the bestselling fantasy book series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin, HBO’s Game of Thrones concluded its 10-episode fourth season in June and will begin filming its fifth season this summer. The series, executive produced and written by David Benioff and D. B. Weiss, is an epic story of treachery and nobility, set on the continent of Westeros, where summers and winters can last years. Featured cast include (in alphabetical order) Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister,Natalie Dormer as Margaery Baratheon, Kit Harington as Jon Snow, Rose Leslie as Ygritte, Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane (“The Hound”), Pedro Pascal as Oberyn Martell, Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark, and Maisie Williams as Arya Stark. 1:45pm – 2:30pm: swim: Rick and Morty - Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront Executive producers Dan Harmon (Community) and Justin Roiland (Adventure Time) invite fans for a behind-the-scenes look at the upcoming second season. They will be joined by cast members Spencer Grammer(Greek) and Chris Parnell (Archer). 1:45pm – 2:45pm: DC Comics-Batman: The Eternal Dark Knight - Room 6DE Even after 75 years of stories, the Bat-family comics couldn’t be any hotter! Join the talent behind the Dark Knight for an exclusive look at what’s in store for the World’s Greatest Detective. With Marc Andreyko (Batwoman),Brian Buccellato (Detective Comics), Greg Capullo (Batman), Pat Gleason (Batman and Robin), Greg Pak(Batman/Superman), Scott Snyder (Batman, Batman Eternal), Peter Tomasi (Batman and Robin) and others, there has never been a better time to walk the streets of Gotham City! 1:45pm – 2:45pm: Entertainment Weekly: Brave New Warriors - Ball Room 20 A discussion among several of today’s buzziest actors heroes including Freddie Highmore (Bates Motel),Brenton Thwaites (The Giver) and others who will discuss the thrills and fears of taking on iconic characters, reveal how they broke into the business, and share their favorite stories from set. 1:45pm – 3:15pm: Comic-Con How-To: Color Copic Markers - Room 2 Allison Sohn will take a drawing from penciled line-art through to completed colors using Copic Markers. She’ll answer questions and share tips and tricks with panel attendees. Allison has been illustrating sketch and trading cards for licenses like Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Marvel, and DC. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Convincing Hand and Facial Expressions - Room 30CDE Ron Lemen (Wizards of the Coast) demonstrates basic guidelines that will help you draw more convincing gestures and expressions in both the face and hands of your characters. Ron will demonstrate some quick anatomy and design principles, as well as share examples and diagrams simplifying the information for an artist to use. Regardless of your form of art-commercial or personal-these guidelines are universal in helping you build stronger expressions or actions. Bring a sketchbook and draw along and/or take notes. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Cosplay Makeup 101 - Room 29A This panel goes into what it takes to perfect your cosplay by having great makeup to go with it. It will cover beauty makeup, appliance application, special fx makeup, sculpting, molding, and casting. A talented group of women –Dawnielle Banks (makeupbysiryn.com), Chrissy Lynn (nerdy-girlz.com), Aubriana Zurilgen (Star Trek: Renegades), Angie Davis (Goldiestarling), and Daniela Bernotas (danielabernotas.com) — who have honed their craft in the makeup, film, fashion, and cosplay photography worlds will help answer your questions about makeup to match your costuming and cosplay. Turn your great cosplay into an amazing one with awesome makeup! 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Heads Will Roll! Assassin’s Creed Unity Demo and Q&A - Room 6BCF Learn about how the blockbuster Assassin’s Creed franchise has been re-imagined for the next generation of gaming. Meet mysterious Arno, the new hero in Assassin’s Creed Unity, learn more details about the game, and be the first to hear about new announcements for the Assassin’s Creed franchise! Rob Zombie and Tony Moore (The Walking Dead co-creator) will be debut an animated short inspired by Assassin’s Creed Unity. Meet and ask questions from the team behind Assassin’s Creed Unity. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: June Brigman: Celebrating the 30th Anniversary of Marvel’s Power Pack - Room 9 Comic-Con special guest June Brigman will discuss the creation of Power Pack, as well as her 30-year career as a comics penciler. A PowerPoint presentation will be followed by a Q&A session with Ms. Brigman. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: LGBT Comics for Young Readers - Room 28DE Comics today present an amazing range of stories and characters, including more LGBT stories and characters than ever before. Since comics appeal to young and old alike, how do creators use the medium to present LGBT content and characters for younger audiences? What comics are out there for teens and younger readers? How can parents, librarians, and educators introduce such books to young people? Prism Comics, moderator P. Kristen Enos (Active Voice, Creatures of Grace), and creators who produce comics for younger readers-Brian Andersen (So Super Duper), Charles “Zan” Christensen (Northwest Press, The Power Within), Dusty Jack(Scuttlebutt Ink, Mahou Shounen Fight!), Grace Ellis (Lumberjanes), Dan Parent (Kevin Keller), Robert Paul(Little Rainbow Comics), and Elizabeth Watasin (Charm School)- look at the world of LGBT and LGBT-friendly comics for younger readers. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Spotlight on Brian K. Vaughan - Room 25ABC Comic-Con special guest Brian K. Vaughan, the Eisner Award-winning co-creator of Saga, Y: The Last Man, Ex Machina and Runaways, takes the stage for no-holds-barred Q&A session about writing, Image Comics, his time in the Hollywood trenches, gin, his new pay-what-you-want digital comics initiative PanelSyndicate.com, money, and just about anything else YOU feel like asking. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Spotlight on Mark Brooks: A Day in the Life of Your Friendly Neighborhood Comic Artist - Room 4 Join Comic-Con special guest Mark Brooks for an open and fun discussion about the average day in the life of a comic book artist. With over a decade of professional experience working for companies such as Marvel, Disney, Sideshow Collectibles, Hasbro, and Sega-Mark will offer his unique insight into time management (being a slave to deadlines), work-life balance (Kids! Nagging spouse! Video games!), working the convention scene (spend money to make money), and ways to market yourself (social media is your friend-sometimes). At the end of the panel, Mark will give away a copy of his new Marvel art book and a sketch! 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Star Wars: A New Dawn - Room 7AB The new era of Star Wars storytelling begins in September with Star Wars: A New Dawn. New York Timesbestselling author John Jackson Miller, Shelly Shapiro (editor, Del Rey), Frank Parisi (editor, Del Rey),Jennifer Heddle (senior editor, Lucasfilm), Pablo Hidalgo (Lucasfilm Story Group), Vanessa Marshall (Hera inStar Wars Rebels), and Dave Filoni (executive producer, Star Wars Rebels) discuss the planning and process of Star Wars: A New Dawn and present the list of upcoming Star Wars novels from Del Rey. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Action Figure Revue - Room 23ABC Join Playmates Toys-the master toy licensee for TMNT since the 1980s -as members of the mutant marketing team prepare to “unleash shell” and discuss what’s new and next for the articulated heroes on a half shell. Get sneak peeks at Turtle toys based on Nickelodeon’s animated series, Paramount’s blockbuster movie, and the original comic series. It’s a great chance to ask questions of “team green” members who’ve worked on all incarnations of the Turtles since their debut three decades ago. 2:00pm – 3:00pm: The Character of Music - Room 32AB Composer and executive producer teams discuss the dynamics of music in film and television. Paul Haslingerand Christopher C. Rogers (Halt & Catch Fire), Chris Bacon and Christopher Nelson (Bates Motel), andDanny Jacob with Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh (Phineas & Ferb) will discuss their working relationships, how music plays a character in their stories, and the intense process of scoring their projects. Moderated by BMI director of film & TV relations Anne Cecere. Attendees will receive fun giveaways. 2:15pm – 3:15pm: Outlander - Room 6A Starz presents its highly anticipated new TV series Outlander with writer/executive producer Ronald D. Moore, author Diana Gabaldon, and cast members from the series, including Caitriona Balfe, Sam Heughan, Tobias Menzies, Graham McTavish, and Lotte Verbeek. 2:30pm – 3:15pm:' swim: Mike Tyson Mysteries- Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront' In this new animated comedy series, Mike Tyson is taking the fight from the boxing ring to the streets…by solving mysteries! Mike is aided by the Mike Tyson Mystery Team-the Ghost of the Marquess of Queensbury, Mike’s adopted Korean daughter and a pigeon who was once a man. If you have a problem that needs solving, Iron Mike is in your corner. Get a first look at the new series premiering this fall and panel discussion featuring Mike Tyson,Rachel Ramras (MAD), Jim Rash (Community), and producer Hugh Davidson (The Looney Tunes Show). 2:30pm – 3:30pm: Battlefield Hardline: A Visceral World of Crime and Revenge - Room 5AB Taking lessons from their success on Dead Space, Steve Papoutsis (executive producer) and Ian Milham(creative director), discuss how they are moving the Battlefield series in a bold new direction with Battlefield Hardline. Learn how the team at Visceral Games is collaborating withBill Johnson (Justified), Kelly Hu (Arrow),Eugene Byrd (Bones), and Benito Martinez (House of Cards) to fuse the interactive medium of video games with the creative presentation of TV crime dramas to deliver a wholly new and unique experience to gamers. New footage of the engaging single player campaign will be on display showcasing the game’s story about the war on crime in the gritty and glamorous streets of LA and Miami. 2:30pm – 3:30pm: Comics Arts Conference Session #8: Who Created Batman? - Room 26AB Who really created Batman? Was it the Caped Crusader’s officially credited creator, Bob Kane, or was it his secret collaborator, Bill Finger? What did editor Vince Sullivan, artist Jerry Robinson, writer Gardner Fox, and others contribute when first shaping the Batman mythos, from the Dark Knight’s debut in 1939 until he gained a young crime-fighting partner, a clownish arch-foe, and a feline femme fatale one year later? Pulling from interviews, biographies, personal communications, and external evidence, experts conduct a forensic investigation into this question of historical, cultural, and ethical importance. Dr. Travis Langley (Batman and Psychology: A Dark and Stormy Knight) asks Tom Andrae (Batman & Me), Brad Ricca (Super Boys), Athena Finger (The Cape Creator: A Tribute to Bill Finger), Marc Tyler Nobleman (Bill the Boy Wonder: The Secret Co-Creator of Batman), Denny O’Neil (Batman), Arlen Schumer (The Silver Age of Comic Book Art), Jens Robinson (CartoonArts International), Michael Uslan (The Dark Knight films), and Nicky Wheeler-Nicholson(granddaughter of DC Comics’s founder) the basic question: Who built the bat? 2:30pm – 3:30pm: Secret Origins: How the Industry’s Best and Brightest Began - Room 8 Everyone has an origin story, the defining moment where they thrust themselves to greatness, and so do the comic industry’s best and brightest. ComiXology’s marketing maven Chip Mosher hosts a panel with comiXology co-founder and CEO David Steinberger; executive editor at Marvel Comics in charge of the X-Men andGuardians of the Galaxy franchises Mike Marts; BOOM! Studios/KaBOOM! editor and Lumberjanes co-creatorShannon Watters; co-creator of the forthcoming Top Cow series Genius, television writer on Syfy’s Alphas, and senior editor of The Hollywood Reporter Marc Bernardin; and writer of Five Ghosts, Black Market, and Solar: Man of the Atom, Frank J. Barbiere, who will fill you in on the extraordinary events that transformed them from everyday comics fans into comic industry heroes! 2:30pm – 3:30pm: The Witty Women of Steampunk - Room 24ABC While the Victorian era was known for its constraints on morals, behaviors and bosoms, Steampunks have turned things on their head by reimagining a history that never was. Women creators have loosened those traditional corset laces and have begun to explore multiculturalism, science, sexuality, class politics, and much more. Panelists explore just how liberating the age of steam can be, featuring witty women Anina Bennett (Boilerplate: History’s Mechanical Marvel), Ay-leen the Peacemaker (editor for BeyondVictoriana.com and Tor Books), Claire Hummel (Bioshock: Infinite), Robin Blackburn (The League of S.T.E.A.M.), Sarah Hunter (Steampunk model/performer), Sheyne Fleischer ( The League of S.T.E.A.M.), and moderator Dina Kampmeyer (Lady Steam Designs). 2:30pm – 4:00pm: Will Eisner Spirit of Comics Retailing Award Videos - Room 18 FOR RETAILERS ONLY! Joe Ferrara (Atlantis Fantasyworld, CA), a recipient of and facilitator of the Will Eisner Spirit of Comics Retailer Award, presents a look at the videos for this year’s award finalists. Great time to steal some in-store ideas! 2:35pm – 2:45pm: Stockholm - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Tomas live in a small trailer on the outskirts of the city. One day at school he is commissioned to write a short essay about his father, an active products industry worker. 2:45pm – 3:05pm: Some Like It Bot - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina When Doug lands a date with Rita, he’s finally got a shot at happiness-but only if he can keep his humanity concealed until he convinces her that it’s okay when some like it bot. Participating panelists include Russell Nauman (twenties: the series), Alex U. Griffin (director, Under the Sand), and Jessica Ruth Goldberg(writer,Zombie Addiction). 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Art Lessons from Great Illustrators: Heinrich Kley - Room 30CDE Marshall Vandruff (MarshallArt.com) will present over a hundred slides of Heinrich Kley’s drawings to showcase his virtuoso skills. Kley’s character design, knowledge of anatomy, mastery of form and movement, and wild pen & ink technique have inspired artists for the past 100 years. Marshall will explain the training involved for today’s artists who want to apply these classic disciplines and standards to their work in any medium. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Big Ideas for Movies: Crossing Borders with Mexican Animation - Room 23ABC It all started with a little idea-creative Mexicans team up with producers and talent from Hollywood to make a big movie. The panel will share the adventures, mishaps and experiences of Mexican filmmaker Ricardo Arnaiz and his producing partners Edward James Olmos (Battlestar Galactica), Phil Roman (The Simpsons), Verónica Arceo, Alex Flores, Gerry Cardoso, and Michael D. Olmos, who armed with a tiny budget, a big dream, and a heartfelt story managed to deliver the animated film El Americano 3D, coming to theaters worldwide 2015. They are joined by talents Rico Rodriguez (Modern Family), Raul Garcia (Aladdin), Mike Kunkel (Tarzan), andRichard Pursel (SpongeBob Squarepants) and the voices of Gabriel Iglesias (The Fluffy Movie), Cheech Marin (Cheech and Chong), Kate del Castillo (Under the Same Moon), Erik Estrada (CHIPs), and Lisa Kudrow (Friends), among many others. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Marvel Television Presents Ball - Room 20 Jeph Loeb (Marvel’s head of television) returns with exciting news and fun surprises for fans! Join Jeph and the casts of Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Marvel’s Agent Carter in this can’t-miss panel that will take you behind the scenes and into the future of Marvel’s live-action television series. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Origins of the Comic Strip: The Untold Story of Artists and Anarchy, 1895-1915 - Room 29A For the first time at Comic-Con, a detailed look at the origins of the American Sunday comic strip-the art form that gave birth to modern comics. Learn about the artists and publishers who launched a completely new type of entertainment that would influence all popular culture for a century to come. Host Peter Maresca (editor, Sunday Press Books), along with cartoonist and publisher Denis Kitchen (editor, The Yellow Kid, plus dozens of strip collections) and writer and historian R. C. Harvey (The Genius of Winsor McCay and Meanwhile…A Biography of Milton Caniff), will guide you through the earliest days of American comics. View rare examples of the seminal work of Outcault, Dirks, Swinnerton, McCay, Herriman, and dozens more known and unknown “Founders of the Funnies.” 3:00pm – 4:00pm: RADiUS-TWC Previews Horns and Everly Hall H First-time Comic-Con attendee and star of Horns Daniel Radcliffe joins co-star Juno Temple, directorAlexandre Aja, and novelist Joe Hill to debut the world premiere of the Horns movie trailer, chat about the film, and hold an audience Q&A. In addition, Salma Hayek will be introducing new footage from her kick-ass filmEverly. The panel will also reveal new scenes from upcoming RADiUS titles with some special surprises. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Spotlight on Fiona Staples - Room 25ABC ''' Talk digital art, character design, and naked monsters with comic artist and Comic-Con special guestFiona Staples (Saga). Moderated by Image Comics director of trade book sales Jennifer de Guzman. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: '''Spotlight on Jae Lee - Room 32AB Join Comic-Con special guest and recluse, Jae Lee, artist of Stephen King’s Dark Tower comics and current artist of Batman/Superman, for a rare and candid Q&A about anything you wish to discuss. Ask Jae anything. Whether this session is exciting or boring is entirely up to you! 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Star Wars: The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight - Room 7AB Ralph McQuarrie’s art for the original Star Wars trilogy is introduced to a new generation of young readers in Star Wars: The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight. New York Times bestselling author Tony DiTerlizzi a talks about the conceptualization of this project and the process, challenges, and privileges of writing to the works of a legend; along with Troy Alders (art director, Lucasfilm), J. W. Rinzler (executive editor, Lucasfilm), andJoanne Chan (children’s book editor, Lucasfilm) 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Terry Moore - Room 4 Writer/artist Terry Moore (Rachel Rising, SIP Kids, Strangers In Paradise, ECHO) discusses new projects, describes upcoming storylines, and answers all of those burning questions you have always wanted to ask. This fan-favorite event is chock full of fun and games! 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Walking the Line: An Investigation into Alternative vs. Mainstream Comics and Beyond - Room 28DE Calvin Reid (Publishers Weekly editor) moderates a panel with Nick Abadzis (author of The Cigar That Fell in Love with a Pipe, Titan’s Doctor Who comic series, and the award-winning graphic novel Laika) Frank Cammuso(author of The Misadventures of Salem Hyde series), Kazu Kibuishi (writer and artist of theAmulet series, and editor of the Explorer series) and Gene Luen Yang (writer and artist of the graphic novel Boxers & Saints) about the overlap between mainstream and alternative comics, and the possibility of a greater collaboration between the two. 3:00pm – 4:00pm: Words and Pictures - Room 9 Presenting some of the most exciting voices in graphic novels today: Michael Cho (Shoplifter), Faith Erin Hicks(Nothing Can Possibly Go Wrong), Lucy Knisley (Relish), Jen Wang (In Real Life), and Gene Luen Yang (The Shadow Hero). The age of the graphic novel is truly beginning in the comics industry, and these panelists will discuss their own work, their process, and the future they see for graphic novels today. Moderated by Lev Grossman (TIME). 3:00pm – 4:00pm:' DC Comics: The Multiversity Enrollment Room - 6DE' UPDATED: Fri, Jul 11, 12:31PM It’s open enrollment for the biggest adventure in DC Comics’s history: THE MULTIVERSITY! Visionary writerGrant Morrison, Cameron Stewart and a cast of unforgettable characters from 52 alternate Earths of the known DC Multiverse present a behind-the-scenes look at the cosmos-spanning, soul-shaking series that asks the question “How safe is your head?” 3:05pm – 3:40pm: Being Doug - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina After a bizarre body switch, Doug, a shy puppeteer, finds himself inside the body of his ventriloquist puppet, Sid, while Sid has now come to life and taken over Doug’s body. Doug has to learn to gain control of Sid before Sid gains control of the woman Doug loves. Participating panelists include Jason Baumgardner (The League), Alex Griffin (Some Like it Bot), and Michael Van Orden (Called to Serve). 3:15pm – 4:00pm:' swim: Robot Chicken - Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront' Co-creators/executive producers Seth Green and Matthew Senreich are joined by co-head writer Tom Root, writer/director Zeb Wells, and actor/writer Breckin Meyer to discuss the Emmy-winning series and fan-favorite character Bitch Pudding, who gets her time to shine in the all-new Bitch Pudding Special. Get a sneak peek at the upcoming special and get your questions answered about the current seventh season, airing Sundays at 11:30 pm on swim. 3:15pm – 4:15pm:' The 100 Special Video Presentation and Q&A - Room 6BCF' As anticipation builds for the new season, join The 100 as they return to San Diego for their sophomore appearance at Comic-Con. After the stunning events in the season finale that found all of the survivors of the Ark attempting to return to the surface, and The 100 in an epic battle with the Grounders, be among the first to get the scoop on what’s in store for season 2. Who are the mysterious Mountain Men? Who survived the battle with the Grounders? What’s with that mysterious white room? See a special video presentation followed by a Q&A with series stars as well as executive producer Jason Rothenberg. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Alloy Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television, The 100 returns this fall with all-new episodes on Wednesdays at 9/8c on The CW. The 100: The Complete First Season will be released on Blu-ray and DVD on September 23. 3:30pm – 4:30pm: A Celebration of Walt Kelly’s 101st Birthday - Room 8 Last year, we had such a good time celebrating the 100th birthday of the creator of one of comics’ great newspaper strips that we’ve decided to keep the party going. Kelly’s magnum opus, Pogo, is now receiving its first ever complete reprinting in an Eisner-winning series from Fantagraphics Books. Let’s remember him with David Silverman (The Simpsons), Jeff Smith (Bone), comic historian Maggie Thompson (Comics Buyer’s Guide), film critic Leonard Maltin, Carolyn Kelly (co-editor of the Complete Pogo series and Walt’s daughter), and moderator Mark Evanier (Groo the Wanderer). 3:30pm – 4:30pm: A&E Bates Motel - Room 6A Bates Motel reopens in San Diego! Executive producers Carlton Cuse (Lost, The Strain) and Kerry Ehrin(Friday Night Lights) will debut an exciting video with the cast of the highly acclaimed drama series, exclusively for Comic-Con attendees. The executive producers will be joined by the cast, including Vera Farmiga in her Emmy-nominated role as Norma Bates, Freddie Highmore (Norman Bates), Olivia Cooke (Emma), and Nestor Carbonell (Sheriff Alex Romero) to discuss the hit series. Fans will hear firsthand details about what is to come in season 3 debuting in 2015 on A&E and will have a chance to ask the cast and creators questions during a Q&A. The panel will be moderated by Dan Snierson from Entertainment Weekly. 3:30pm – 4:30pm: Comic-Con How-To: Building Your Fan Following with Superstars of DeviantArt - Room 2 Host Angelo Sotira (DeviantArt’s co-founder) interviews some of the community’s leading members to get guidance on building your audience and your rep, as well as tips for expanding your experience as an artist. HearStanley Lau (Artgerm), Wenqing Yan (Yummei), Brian Kesinger, Stjepan Sejic (Nebezial), and some mystery guests. Ron Martino (editor-in-chief of DepthRadius, DeviantArt’s editorial arm) will also join Angelo. 3:30pm – 4:30pm: Digging E.T.: Behind the Scenes of the Xbox Originals Documentary, Atari: Game Over - Room 5AB Comic-Con fans will get the first glimpse at Atari: Game Over, the Xbox Originals documentary that chronicles the fall of the Atari Corporation through the lens of one of the biggest mysteries of all time, dubbed “The Great Video Game Burial of 1983.” As the story goes, the Atari Corporation, faced with overwhelmingly negative response to the E.T. video game, disposed of hundreds of thousands of unsold game cartridges by burying them in the small town of Alamogordo, New Mexico. Atari founder Nolan Bushnell, original Atari video game designer Howard Scott Warshaw (E.T., Yar’s Revenge, Raiders of the Lost Ark), two-time Academy Award-winning executive producer Simon Chinn (Searching for Sugar Man and Man on Wire), Emmy Award-winning executive producerJonathan Chinn (FX’s 30 Days and PBS’s American High), director Zak Penn (X-Men 3, Avengers, and Incident at Loch Ness), Fuel CEO Mike Burns, and more as they take fans behind the scenes and share an inside look into the making of this weird and wonderful film. Moderated by Larry Hyrb (Xbox’s Major Nelson). 3:30pm – 4:30pm: Free Enterprise: 15th Anniversary Reunion - Room 24ABC It’s time to party like it’s 1999 as Access Hollywood’s Scott Mantz moderates a panel celebrating the 15th anniversary of the theatrical release of Free Enterprise, starring William Shatner and Eric McCormack, the film that The New York Times called “a bright, clever romantic comedy” and US magazine’s Andrew Johnston hailed as “a very funny comedy that jubilantly celebrates geek culture.” Writer/producer Mark A. Altman (Castle, Necessary Roughness) and director/writer Robert Meyer Burnett (Agent Cody Banks, The Hills Run Red) are interviewed along with some special surprise guests who will take part in a freewheeling discussion about this beloved cult classic and share the latest news about their Kickstarter campaign to produce a new Free EnterpriseTV pilot. 3:30pm – 4:30pm:' Women Below the Line - Room 26AB' Sheyne Fleischer (assistant editor, The Bachelor, Hells Kitchen), Tess Folwer (writer/illustrator Game of Thrones Exclusive Animation, Rat Queens), Alicia Minette (prop fabrication: Sushi Girl, Man at Arms), andAubriana Zurilgen (creature creation: Steve Wang’s Creature Workshop, MasterFX), will explore the nontraditional roles of women in the comic and entertainment industries. Female editors, illustrators, prop fabricators, and creature creators will relate their success stories and how to follow your dreams in the industry, while exploring gender roles in the creative professions. Moderated by Glenn Freund (League of S.T.E.A.M.). 3:30pm – 5:30pm: Exclusive Sneak Peek Screening of the Showrunners Documentary Film - Horton Grand Theatre Be one of the first to see Showrunners, described by The Hollywood Reporter as “an intriguing behind-the-scenes expose of the men and women responsible for TV’s recent revolution,” at an exclusive sneak peek event.Showrunners is the first ever feature-length documentary to explore the fascinating world of U.S. television showrunners and the creative forces aligned around them. These people are responsible for creating, writing, and overseeing every element of production on one of the United State’s biggest exports-television drama and comedy series. The film shows the huge amount of work that goes into making sure that favorite TV series airs on time, as well as the many challenges that showrunners have to overcome to ensure that a new series makes it onto the schedules at all! Featuring contributions from J. J. Abrams, Joss Whedon, Ronald D.Moore, Damon Lindelof, Bill Prady, Hart Hanson, Jane Espenson, Jonathan Nolan, and many more, this screening will be followed by a Q&A with the filmmakers and guests. 3:40pm – 4:20pm: Guarding Aurora: A Love Story With Ninjas - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina On a mission he is neither equipped for nor completely understands, wannabe hero Alec protects Aurora, the girl of his dreams, from an army of deadly ninjas. Alec tries to remain distant, but as he finds himself falling for Aurora, a number of potentially deadly secrets threaten to tear them apart. 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Bob’s Burgers - Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront You never know what to expect from the cast and producers of Bob’s Burgers. Creator and executive producerLoren Bouchard, executive producer Jim Dauterive, and the hilarious cast including H. Jon Benjamin, Dan Mintz, John Roberts, Kristen Schaal, and Larry Murphy will entertain with never-before-seen footage followed by a Q&A panel discussion. 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Brands Gone Geek: How Media and Marketers Are Harnessing the Might of the Superfan - Room 25ABC Geek culture is winning the war for the hearts, minds, and wallets of consumers. Comic book-inspired stories dominate both the box office and overnight ratings. Major brands are doubling down on their embrace of geek-centric content and its creators. Yesterday’s nerds are today’s key decision makers across all business sectors. What does this all mean for a marketplace that strives to remain relevant? How are producers and publishers of content responsible for turning you into a “superfan” reacting and responding to the challenge? And how are brands and advertisers working together with industry advocates-including your friendly neighborhood comic shop-to keep the “comic” in “comic culture”? Bonfire Agency and a diverse panel of pop culture professionals present a lively discussion and debate. Panelists include publisher Filip Sablik (BOOM! Studios), journalist Heidi MacDonald (The Beat,Publishers Weekly), entertainment marketer Jeff Dellinger (Hero Complex), author Rob Salkowitz (Comic Con and the Business of Pop Culture), comics retailer Joe Field (Flying Colors Comics) media strategist Kris Longo (Geek Riot Media), and Ed Catto (Bonfire Agency). Moderated by Steve Rotterdam, former senior VP of sales & marketing at DC Comics and founding partner of Bonfire Agency. 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Cartoon Saloon’s Song of the Sea - Room 23ABC Cartoon Saloon, an Irish Animation Studio based in Kilkenny whose film The Secret of Kells garnered an Oscar nomination for Best Animated Feature in 2010, will launch its much anticipated art book Designing The Secret of Kells, with the filmmakers on hand. They will also offer a sneak peek at their upcoming 2014 animated releaseSong of the Sea by providing exclusive footage along with a behind-the-scenes presentation by the film’s director, Tomm Moore. Panelists include Tomm Moore (director) and Paul Young (producer), emcee Jamie Kezlarian Bolio (Cartoon Saloon-US; business development, PR & marketing), and moderator Don Hahn (producerMaleficent, Beauty & the Beast). 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Creating Comics with the iPad - Room 30CDE The iPad has transformed the way you read comics, but did you know you can create comic art on it too? See a comic book character come to life as Hi-Fi’s Brian Miller (Wolverine: An Origin Story) and Kristy Miller (The Wick and Kelty Adventures) demonstrate how to pencil, ink, and paint comics on the iPad. Learn the basic tools and techniques, including which apps work best and how you too can transform your iPad into a portable art studio. Q&A session. 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Getting the Most out of Graphic Novels in Your Class Room and Library - Room 29A Reading With Pictures provides you with the latest research and proven practical strategies for using comics and graphic novels in your class Room or library. Josh Elder (founder of Reading With Pictures) moderates a panel of experts that includes Dr. Katie Monnin (associate professor of literacy, University of North Florida), Jeff Barbanell (co-founder, Scholastic Innovations), Andrea Shockling (Comics Therapy), David Cutler (founder, SpinEdu), Andrea Colvin (VP of content, Andrews McMeel Publishing), and Tracy Edmunds (curriculum director, Reading With Pictures). 4:00pm – 5:00pm:' IDW: Rock This Town! - Room 4' IDW invites you to join in their 15th anniversary celebration with this panel featuring IDW’s own “Martin & Lewis,”Dirk Wood and Chris Ryall, alongside special panelists Gabriel Rodriguez, Jonathan Maberry, Scott Tipton, and more to come for a spirited chat filled with announcements galore! 4:00pm – 5:00pm:' So You Want to Be a Comics Retailer? - Room 28DE' This program is not just a great opportunity for those interested in opening their own comic book specialty store, it’s also a chance to get a peek into the comics retail profession. Bring your best questions for this panel of veteran comic book specialty retailers. Hosted by Joe Field (Flying Colors Comics, CA). (This panel is open to all Comic-Con attendees.) 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Spotlight on Francesco Francavilla - Room 32AB From the critically acclaimed classic pulp feel of The Black Beetle to the unnerving horrors of Afterlife with Archieand everything in between, join Comic-Con special guest Francesco Francavilla for this Q&A session moderated by Jimmy Aquino (Comic News Insider podcast). 4:00pm – 5:00pm: The Art of Video Games - Room 7AB A lot has changed since Dark Horse first released Mass Effect: Redemption #1 back in 2010. For the first time ever, video game franchises found a legitimacy in comics that had been practically unheard of previously. Adding new titles to a line of comics and deluxe art books, which includes the bestselling Hyrule Historia: The Legend of Zelda, the publisher now works with some of the biggest studios and brands in the business. Get news and announcements on everything from Tomb Raider, Plants vs. Zombies, The Witcher, Dragon Age, HALO, Naughty Dog Studios, and of course, Mass Effect! 4:00pm – 5:00pm: Wonder Women of the 21st Century: Female Protagonists - Room 9 We couldn’t imagine our favorite comic book, TV show, novel or film without our beloved superheroines. However, the journey for them has not been easy. Whether it’s cultural barriers or societal sexism, super women have had to fight more than just crime in order to survive. Creators Genese Davis (The Holder’s Dominion, MMORPG.com,The Gamer in You), Adrianne Curry (America’s Next Top Model), Michele R. Wells (Disney Publishing Worldwide, DK Publishing, Penguin), and Adam Simon (Man Down, Synapse) discuss the challenges and obstacles to creating relevant female protagonists in today’s male-dominated industries. 4:15pm – 5:15pm: DC Comics: No Boundaries! - Room 6DE Prepare to redefine your definition of hero! The status quo of your favorite characters is jettisoned for a new beginning as Grayson, Teen Titans, and Harley Quinn bring a fresh and gritty edge to DC Comics. Join the talent behind this group of new comics-Amanda Conner (Harley Quinn), Tom King (Grayson), Jimmy Palmiotti(Harley Quinn), Sean Ryan (New Suicide Squad), Tim Seeley (Grayson) and others-in a panel that is unlike any out there. 4:15pm – 5:15pm: The Originals Special Video Presentation and Q&A Ball - Room 20 The Originals, The CW’s top new series last season, will be returning for more sexy, supernatural intrigue, romance, alliances and bloodshed in New Orleans this fall. Join executive producer Julie Plec (The Vampire Diaries) and co-executive producer Michael Narducci (The Vampire Diaries), along with series stars Joseph Morgan (The Vampire Diaries), Daniel Gillies (The Vampire Diaries), Phoebe Tonkin (The Vampire Diaries),Charles Michael Davis (Grey’s Anatomy), Leah Pipes (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles), andDanielle Campbell (Prison Break), for a special video presentation followed by a Q&A. From Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with My So-Called Company, Alloy Entertainment, Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios, The Originals will air in its new timeslot this fall-Mondays at 8/7c on The CW. 4:20pm – 4:40pm: Birthday Boy - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Matthew Benson wakes up excited to celebrate his birthday. However, as his day progresses, it gradually dawns on him that nobody else seems to have remembered this special date. Participating panelists include Chester Howie (director/producer), Ryan Zwirner (writer/producer), and Matthew B. Walsh (actor). 4:20pm – 6:20pm:' 20th Century FOX Presentation - Hall H' 4:30pm – 5:30pm:' Ask An Agent! - Room 24ABC' Literary agents Holly Root (Waxman Leavell Literary Agency) and Jane Putch (Eyebait Licensing and Literary Management) team up with film agent Brandy Rivers (Gersh Agency) to take your questions and discuss the wild world of manuscript querying, the role of agents in the publication and film rights process, and more! No pitches, please. 4:30pm – 5:30pm: Falling Skies: Season 4 Panel - Room 6BCF TNT’s epic drama Falling Skies-from Amblin Television and executive producer Steven Spielberg-tells the extraordinary story about life and survival in the wake of a catastrophic alien invasion. Stars and producers provide details on the series’ upcoming season 4 premiere. In addition, fans will get to enjoy exclusive, never-before-seen footage from the upcoming season. 4:30pm – 5:30pm: Famous Monsters: Stake of the Union 2014 - Room 8 Following FM‘s giant Godzilla issue with Hugo winner Bob Eggleton, it’s time once again to invade SDCC. Join FM publisher Philip Kim and executive editor Ed Blair as they discuss the future of the world’s first monster fan magazine, including celebrating its legendary cover art with FM artists 2014 Rondo Award winners Jason Edmiston (Planet of the Apes, Vincent Price) and Simon Thorpe (Doctor Who, Wicked Witch), and Terry Wolfinger (Ghostbusters). New covers revealed, included Terry’s Bruce Campbell and Jason’s Big Trouble in Little China. Plus new projects and exciting surprises! 4:30pm – 5:30pm: Humor in Graphic Novels and Illustration - Room 26AB Moderated by the Comics Reporter himself, Tom Spurgeon, this panel will explore the use of humor by today’s best cartoonists slash illustrators. Drew Friedman (Old Jewish Comedians)’s newest bookHeroes of the Comicsdebuts right here at Comic-Con, and his comics and illustrations have appeared in National Lampoon and High Times. Lisa Hanawalt is the James Beard Award winner for humor for her comics in Lucky Peach and is the cartoonist behind My Dirty Dumb Eyes. Mimi Pond wrote the pilot of The Simpsons, the cult classic The Valley Girl’s Guide to Life, and her new fictionalized memoir Over Easy. Spurgeon will get out of these cartoonists’ way when they lay it on thick, explain when to go easy, and share how to always get a laugh. 4:30pm – 5:30pm: Max Brooks-Zombies vs. Vampires: The Extinction Parade Survival Panel - Room 5AB New York Times bestselling author Max Brooks (The Zombie Survival Guide) is renowned for his zombie survival lectures but this year he returns to provide intel and anecdotes on how to survive a Vampires vs. Zombies apocalypse! Moderated by William Christensen (Avatar Press publisher), this panel and Q&A introduces readers to Max Brooks’s new all-original comic book series, Extinction Parade: War! 4:40pm – 4:55pm: Machines of the Working Class - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Two robotic blue-collar workers take a brief hiatus to discuss delusions of grandeur. Participating panelists include Diego Kontarovsky (co-writer) and Alejandro Kontarovsky (co-writer). 4:45pm – 5:45pm: History: Vikings Blood Legacy - Room 6A History’s Vikings return to SDCC fresh from the set of season 3. Count on the Lothbrok clan – Travis Fimmel(Ragnar), Katheryn Winnick (Lagertha), Clive Standen (Rollo), and Alexander Ludwig (Bjorn) — along withMichael Hirst (writer/creator), and Julian Hobbs (History VP, scripted and nonfiction development and programming) to reveal an exclusive sneak peek at the new season. Find out what the gods have in store for season 3! 4:45pm – 6:15pm: Comic-Con How-To: Proper Pitching and Promoting Yourself 1.5 - Room 2 This is a continuation from the popular panel from last year. You will learn about presentation, body language, elevator pitches, standing out, interview skills, and how to make an opportunity when there isn’t one. This year’s lecture has more time to explore and demonstrate the proper way to pitch and promote yourself and your product.Bryan Tillman is currently the academic director for game art and design, visual effects and motion graphics, media arts and animation and visual game programming at the Art Institute of Washington DC. He is also the owner and CEO of Kaiser Studio Productions, a production studio for comics, toys, animation, and games. 4:55pm – 5:05pm: Theoretical Crisis - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina A physics genius at age 25, Alex Prewitt is thrown into a catatonic stupor when he fails to deduce the logical reasons behind his recent breakup. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Archer Screening and Q&A - Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront The popular animated comedy revolves around the International Secret Intelligence Service (ISIS) and its employees who use every covert operation and global crisis as another excuse to undermine, sabotage and betray each other for personal gain. See an exclusive screening of an original short animation piece created specifically for SDCC, plus the upcoming never-before-seen season 6 premiere episode. Then join the voice cast of H. Jon Benjamin (Bob’s Burgers), Aisha Tyler (The Talk), Chris Parnell (21 Jump Street), Judy Greer(Arrested Development), Amber Nash (Frisky Dingo), and Lucky Yates (Good Eats), plus creator Adam Reed(Sealab 2021) and co-executive producer Casey Willis as they discuss bringing this animated series to life. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Chip Kidd with Pantheon Graphic Novelist Michael Cho - Room 28DE Michael Cho and his four-time Eisner Award-winning editor Chip Kidd talk about comics and the making of graphic novels, specifically Michael Cho’s upcoming debut, Shoplifter (Pantheon Books, Sept. 2). Shoplifter tells the story of a young woman’s search for meaning, happiness, and self-fulfillment as she works as a millennial urban professional. She dabbles in small time shoplifting as a means of coming to terms with her conflicting emotions. Cho is an illustrator, cartoonist, and writer based in Toronto. Kidd is designer and author of Batman: Animated, Peanuts: The Art of Charles M. Schulz, and Mythology: The DC Comics Art of Alex Ross. 5:00pm – 6:00pm:' Hermes Press: A Celebration of The Phantom, the First Masked Hero - Room 9' Be the first to see the premiere, concept, and design of Peter David and Sal Velluto’s New Phantom comic book series together with a multimedia presentation about the history of the The Ghost Who Walks. Sal Velluto (The Phantom, Flash, Justice League Task Force, Black Panther), the artist for the new series, will discuss the direction and philosophy of the book and show off artwork from issue #1. Daniel Herman (publisher, Hermes Press), Graham Nolan (Batman, The Phantom, Rex Morgan, M.D.), and Thomas Andrae ( Batman and Me, Creators of the Superheroes, Walt Kelly: the Life and Art of the Creator of the Art of Pogo) will discuss the history of the character, the classic strip and comic books, and the all-new version (which brings back the classic Phantom) of this iconic character. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Popular Media in the Elementary Classroom - Room 29A Popular media can be a powerful teaching tool that is easily accessible and engaging. Elementary educators share their experiences using popular media in the classroom. Summer Keller (Davis Magnet School, Newport-Mesa USD) will discuss the benefits of using media to design integrated lessons, develop student writing, and explore scientific concepts used in stories. Danielle Lopez (Davis Magnet School, Newport-Mesa USD) will discuss ways to geek out your class Room management and environment. Christy Flores (Davis Magnet School, Newport-Mesa USD) will share her observations from a principal’s perspective. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Prismacolor Power! Marker and Pencil Techniques that Make You a Super Artist - Room 30CDE Shelley Minnis (fine art specialist) will show you how to take Prismacolor Colored Pencils and Markers to the next level to get the effects you desire when you are creating your comic and manga drawings. Samples and door prizes provided. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: Street Fighter! - Room 25ABC Moderator Francis Mao (Capcom) and a panel of Capcom’s Street Fighter experts share the latest news on the greatest fighting game franchise in the world! Find out about the latest updates for Ultra Street Fighter IV and how you can earn big money and everlasting fame by competing in the Capcom Pro Tour culminating in the Capcup Finals in December. Panelist Joey Ansah (writer/director/actor of the smash hit Street Fighter: Assassin’s Fistweb series on Machinima.com) makes an exclusive appearance to share behind-the-scenes details of making the film as well as answer questions. Ultra-special guest Yoshinori Ono (Street Fighter franchise producer), returns to SDCC for his trademark special appearance and who knows what kind of hijinks are in store? Hadoken! 5:00pm – 6:00pm: The Greatest GEEK Movies & TV Never Made - Room 7AB In the panel that wowed WonderCon Anaheim, take a look at some of the greatest genre projects that never made it to the silver and small screens, ranging from Philip Kaufman’s Star Trek: Planet of Titans (the original ’70sStar Trek reboot that was never made) to David Lynch’s Ronnie Rocket and One Saliva Bubble to Bryan Singer’sBattlestar Galactica to an incredible look at Alejandro Jodorowsky’s mind-blowing adaptation of Frank Herbert’sDune. The discussion will include filmmakers Steve Scarlata (Jodorowksy’s Dune), Tom DeSanto(Transformers, X2), Thomas P. Vitale (EVP Chiller strategic operations, Syfy Original Movies and Co-Productions),Ashley E. Miller (Thor, X-Men: First Class), Charles de Lauzirika (Crave, Blade Runner Blu-ray,Twin Peaks Blu-ray), Steve Melching (The Clone Wars, Batman: The Brave & The Bold), David E. Williams(editor, GEEK magazine), Chris Gossett (The Red Star), and Mark A. Altman (Femme Fatales, Free Enterprise). 5:00pm – 6:00pm: The State of the Animation Industry - Room 4 How is animation doing in 2014? How can I enter the field? Is 2D dead? Panelists Miguel Jiron (Despicable Me 2), Raul Garcia (Melon Digital S.L.), Brooke Keesling (Cartoon Network), Steve Hulett (The Animation Guild),Danny Young (Blurr Studios), and moderator Tom Sito (Beauty and the Beast, Shrek) discuss the industry across all disciplines as it is today, from motion picture production to creating animated shorts for the Internet. The panel will also talk about how animators find and create jobs. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: The World of Mouse Guard - Room 32AB Get updated on everything Mouse Guard, including news on upcoming projects, collectibles, and other surprises with creator, writer, and artist David Petersen. Plus, enjoy a live reading of several Mouse Guard short stories with David and panelists Hal Lublin (The Thrilling Adventure Hour), Meredith Salenger (Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Hollywood Heights), and a surprise guest! Moderated by BOOM! Studios marketing manager Mel Caylo. 5:00pm – 6:00pm: We Are Husbands and You Can Too! - Room 23ABC The creators and creative staff of Husbands (Brad Bell, Jane Espenson, Sean Hemeon and director Eli Gonda) talk about the huge year in the history of this progressive comedy, moving to a network home on CWSeed, and earning CW’s first Writers’ Guild Award nomination ever. They’ll also discuss the future of the show and the democratization of TV making and walk you through how you can create a TV empire and change the world. This panel will be moderated by Jenna Busch. 5:05pm – 5:30pm: Fluffystein - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina A little girl’s favorite stuffed animal is kidnapped and brought to life by her evil genius baby brother. Fluffystein was written by a group of 6th graders for the 2013 Pens to Lens student screenwriting competition. Participating panelists include Matt Shivers (voice actor/sound designer), Thomas Nicol (director/animator), and Anne Lukeman (Pens to Lens program producer). 5:15pm – 6:15pm: Celebration of 24-Hour Comic Day - Room 18 This year marks the 10th anniversary of 24-Hour Comic Day. Come by and help celebrate! Participants will reminisce about past years while also discussing how to make October 4, 2014 the best 24-Hour Comic Day ever. (This panel is open to all Comic-Con attendees.) 5:30pm – 6:10pm: The Walking Dead: A Decade of Dead - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina A 20-minute documentary chronicling the evolution of the most popular zombie franchise from comic book to TV show. The documentary includes interviews with The Walking Dead creator Robert Kirkman, actor/comedian Patton Oswalt, actor Chris Hardwick, as well as members of the AMC series The Walking Dead. 5:30pm – 6:30pm: Arrow Special Video Presentation and Q&A Ball - Room 20 With Oliver Queen’s arch-nemesis Slade Wilson now behind bars, Team Arrow can breathe a long sigh of relief and shift their focus to recounting their most recent conquests with all their fans at Comic-Con 2014. However, they better act fast, as the threat of Malcolm Merlyn is once again looming over Starling City. Arrow series starsStephen Amell (Private Practice), Katie Cassidy (Supernatural), David Ramsey (Dexter), Emily Bett Rickards(Flicka: Country Pride), Colton Haynes (Teen Wolf), Willa Holland (The O.C.), Paul Blackthorne (The River), and John Barrowman (Torchwood) — with executive producers Greg Berlanti (The Flash), Marc Guggenheim(Green Lantern ), and Andrew Kreisberg (Fringe) — will take aim at San Diego with a special video presentation and panel discussion previewing the show’s upcoming and highly anticipated third season. Arrow: The Complete Second Season will be released on Blu-ray, DVD, and UltraViolet on September 16. Based upon characters appearing in comic books and graphic novels published by DC Comics, Arrow is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television. The series returns this fall, airing Wednesdays at 8/7c on The CW. 5:30pm – 6:30pm: Brickleberry - Room 24ABC Be treated to a live table read and never-before-seen episode of Comedy Central’s hilarious Brickleberry! Join creators and executive producers Waco O’Guin and Roger Black along with David Herman (Futurama), Tom Kenny (SpongeBob SquarePants), Jerry Minor (Eastbound & Down), and Natasha Leggero (Suburgatory,Burning Love) for a so-wrong-it’s-right live reading and all new episode, as well as a Q&A with producers and stars. 5:30pm – 6:30pm: DC Comics: Too Tough Trivia - Room 5AB Think you know everything from Crisis on Infinite Earths to Blackest Night to Flashpoint? Come by and test your knowledge of the DC Universe from its inception all the way to The New 52 against DC’s finest minds to win some exclusive prizes! 5:30pm – 6:30pm: Dominion - Room 6DE When angels wage war on humans, you can bet it’ll make for one hell of a Comic-Con panel. Join series’ stars and executive producer Vaun Wilmott as they initiate you into the world of Dominion, Syfy’s all-new hit series. They’ll also share details about what goes on behind the scenes in post-apocalyptic Vega. 5:30pm – 6:30pm: Roar Comics: Saved by the Bell, Punky Brewster, and More - Room 8 Saved By The Bell! Punky Brewster! Magical girls! Teen mermaids! As Jessie Spano would say, “I’m So Excited!” Roar Comics is making its debut at SDCC! Check out Lion Forge’s new all-ages and YA comics imprint as the company brings together genre-busting talent with fan-favorite characters. Join senior editor Adam Staffaroni to hear what’s next for Punky and the gang at Bayside High, and learn about Roar’s new digital-first original titles-Roboy, Crystal Cadets, and MER. Featuring creators Chynna Clugston Flores (Blue Monday), Joelle Sellner(Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes), Anne Toole (The Lizzy Bennet Diaries), Lesley Vamos, and Eisner Award nominee Brandon Easton. Fun all for all ages, plus some big new announcements! 5:30pm – 6:30pm: The Business of Geek Fashion - Room 26AB When you see Star Wars T-shirts, Mass Effect leggings, and other unique pop culture apparel, do you ever wonder how they were made? Join industry professionals for a behind-the-scenes look at the business of geek fashion. Moderated by Lisa Granshaw (The Daily Dot, Fashionably Geek), panelists Ed Labay (Hot Topic),Mike Kochis (ThinkGeek), Nicole Campos (WeLoveFine), Cameron Parker (Black Milk Clothing), and Victoria Schmidt (Gold Bubble Clothing) discuss how their businesses choose designs, what the licensing process is like, how trends affect their work, and how fashion options for geek girls have increased over the years. Ample time will be left for audience members to ask questions and voice their opinions about what they’d like to see more of in the geek fashion market. 5:45pm – 6:45pm: Sleepy Hollow - Room 6BCF Executive producers Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci (Star Trek, Fringe, Spider Man 2), Len Wiseman(Underworld, Total Recall), Mark Goffman, and Heather Kadin return to Comic-Con with the breakout show of the year, featuring an exclusive look at the highly-anticipated second season followed by a fan Q&A featuring cast members Tom Mison, Nicole Beharie, John Noble, Orlando Jones, and Lyndie Greenwood! 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Calling All Heroes! Comics and the Crisis of Higher Education - Room 29A Hot on the heals of his free, 39,000-person, online course on comics, William Kuskin (professor, University of Colorado Boulder, editor, Graphia: The Graphic Novel and Literary Criticism) will discuss the transformative power of comics in education. Join him for a reading of Spider-Man, MJ Watson, Molten Man, making comics, and the imagination. You will leave motivated to think BIG thoughts! 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Closing the Deal: Everything You Need to Know About Publishing Deals and Contracts - Room 30CDE Your project is going to make millions of dollars-but you have to sign this contract first-yikes! Andy Schmidt(Comics Experience, Marvel, IDW Publishing) and Joe Sergi, attorney and author of Comic Book Law: Cautionary Tales for the Comic Book Creator, offer an in-depth look at comics contracts. If you want to work in the entertainment industry-especially publishing-you can’t afford to miss this panel! 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Comic Book Entrepreneurs: The Business of Comics - Room 9 A rare behind-the-scenes look as leading pop culture entrepreneurs share the secrets of building successful pop culture businesses! J. K. Parkin from Comic Book Resources and Robot 6 moderates an inspirational talk with comiXology co-founder and CEO David Steinberger, the Harvey Award-nominated cartoonist behind Nimonaand Lumberjanes co-creator Noelle Stevenson, Dark Horse president and co-founder Mike Richardson,and Valiant CEO & chief creative officer Dinesh Shamdasani. It’s an inside look at the business side of pop culture no future comics entrepreneur can miss! 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Dream States and Lunacy: New Books and Films by Dave McKean - Room 4 Dave McKean shows images and clips from his new film Luna and his new books Pictures That Tick 2: Exhibitionfrom Dark Horse, and Dream States: The Collected Dreaming, Sandman Presents, and Sandman Overturecovers from DC Comics. Plus a few surprises, including Comics Unmasked, a massively successful exhibition that Dave designed for the British Library in London, and 9 Lives, a performance piece premiered at the Sydney Opera House in Australia. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: International Association of Media Tie-in Writers: Scribe Awards - Room 23ABC Max Allan Collins (Mike Hammer), co-founder of the IAMTW, will announce the winners of this year’s Scribe Awards for excellence in tie-in writing, including honoring this year’s Grandmaster Award “Faust” winner, Diane Duane (Star Trek). Join panelists Michael A. Black (Executioner), Stacia Deutsch (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Nathan Collins (Battle Royale), Glenn Hauman (Star Trek), Nancy Holder (Chicago Fire), Robyn King (Shadowrun), and Jonathan Maberry (Wolfman) for a freewheeling look at one of the most popular and yet underappreciated branches of the writing trade. Followed by a Q&A session. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Orphan Black - Room 6A BBC America’s award-winning original series Orphan Black returns to Comic-Con. Stars Tatiana Maslany(Sarah, Alison, Cosima, Rachel, Helena, and more) Jordan Gavaris (Felix), Dylan Bruce (Paul), Maria Doyle Kennedy (Mrs. S), Evelyne Brochu (Delphine) and Ari Millen (Mark) join co-creators Graeme Manson andJohn Fawcett in a panel moderated by Entertainment Weekly‘s Dalton Ross. The Clone Club gathers to discuss the second season of the conspiracy thriller, which just wrapped in June and is now available on Blu-ray, DVD, and across all digital platforms to download. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: The Jim Henson Company: Upcoming Comics with Archaia - Room 32AB Thus far in 2014, Archaia-an award-winning imprint of BOOM! Studios-has published beautiful hardcover reprints of the novelizations of favorite Henson properties Labyrinth, The Dark Crystal, and The Storyteller. Panelists reveal details of Archaia’s Henson publishing plan for the rest of the year, including sneak peeks at a never-before-seen project from the Henson Archives. Featuring panelists Jeff Stokely (Jim Henson’s The Storyteller: Witches), Jake Myler (Fraggle Rock), Ian Herring (Jim Henson’s Tale of Sand), and Shane-Michael Vidaurri(Jim Henson’s The Storyteller: Witches) and moderated by Henson line editor at Archaia Rebecca “Tay” Taylor. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: The Science of Science Fiction - Room 7AB In Hollywood, everybody “knows” that scientists are typically treated as supervillains or antisocial nerds. But more and more, scientist characters are playing the hero. A panel-moderated by IEEE Spectrum senior editorStephen Cass (Coming Soon Enough) and featuring Kevin Grazier (Defiance), Andrea Letamendi, Ph.D. (Under the Mask), Jessica Cail, Ph.D. (The Hunted), Phil Plait (The Bad Astronomer), writers and producersNicole Perlman (Guardians of the Galaxy), and the team of Zack Stenz and Ashley E. Miller (Fringe)-will debate whether or not scientists have truly escaped the stereotypes. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: The Superheroes of Legacy Effects - Room 28DE Take a look into the art and imagination behind many of your favorite films with special effects industry leaders, Legacy Effects. Studio co-founders and industry veterans Alan Scott, John Rosengrant, Shane Mahan, andLindsay MacGowan show you some incredible behind-the-scenes footage from some of your favorite films. From superheroes to fantasy and sci-fi, Legacy Effects has designed and created many of the coolest iconic characters to come to the silver screen. Get a rare look at on-set images, super secret B-roll footage, and even a few screen-used props from several films such as Avatar, Iron Man, Pacific Rim, Captain America, and many more. Engage in a Q&A with the actual creators and get an inside look from lead 3D systems engineer, Jason Lopes, on how the future of 3D scanning and printing is changing the industry. You may even have the chance to win some special prizes and swag. 6:00pm – 7:00pm: Three Flavors of Zombie: Expanding the Universe of Dead Island - Room 25ABC The multi-million blockbuster zombie franchise is expanding its universe! With three Dead Island games spanning three different genres concurrently in development, sit in on discussions with producers and developers from all games, moderated by Aubrey Norris (director of marketing & PR, Deep Silver). The panel will detail both newly announced games, Dead Island 2 and Escape Dead Island, as well as detail how all three games tell their own unique perspective on the larger Dead Island universe. Attendees can look forward to receiving exclusive swag, only given away during this panel presentation. 6:10pm – 7:40pm: Stripped - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Featuring the first recorded interview with Calvin & Hobbes cartoonist Bill Watterson, this documentary is the ultimate love-letter to comic strips. The films brings together over 60 of the world’s best cartoonists behind strips, includingGarfield, Cathy, Foxtrot, Mutts, Penny Arcade, The Oatmeal, Hark A Vagrant, and more-to talk about the past, present, and future of comic strips and what happens to the artform as it moves from print to pixels. Participating panelists include directors Dave Kellett (Sheldon) and Fred Schroeder (Four Sheet to the Wind). 6:15pm – 7:15pm: Adventure Time: A Totally Algebraic Dramatic Reading - Horton Grand Theatre After over two years of Adventure Time comic books, BOOM! Studios and Cartoon Network continue to break new ground with the July debut of a new limited series, Adventure Time: Banana Guard Academy. This marks the first time that one of the writers behind the animated show will write the Adventure Time comic! To mark the occasion, Kent Osborne, current head writer, has crafted a brand-new, original Adventure Time radio play that will tie into this new comic series, and for the first time anywhere, it will be performed live by voice actors from the show. Plus, learn more about the series and come prepared with all of your burning questions about the Land of Ooo! 6:30pm – 7:30pm:' Grimm Fairy Tales #100 Celebration - Room 8 ' Zenescope Entertaiment reaches a landmark issue! Many companies don’t make it to issue #50, much less #100.Joe Brusha and Ralph Tedesco, along with other Zenescope creators and artists, will talk about their experiences in the industry, the history and success of Grimm Fairy Tales, and how the series paved the way for other titles like Wonderland, Neverland, and Oz. With the release of Grimm Fairy Tales #100, find out what’s in store for the entire Grimm Universe! 6:30pm – 7:30pm: Making X-Men: Days of Future Past - Room 5AB Jeff Goldsmith (publisher of Backstory on the iPad) interviews screenwriter/producer Simon Kinberg (Mr. & Mrs. Smith) about what it took to write and produce the worldwide box office smash hit X-Men: Days of Future Past. Kinberg will take you behind the scenes as to how he and the film’s creative team evolved the longstanding film franchise to an all new high. From the standout Quicksilver sequence to managing the same comic characters at different points in time and beyond-he’ll discuss how the film was made and take your questions. 6:30pm – 7:30pm:' Nerdist Cosplay - Room 24ABC' Explore the ins and outs of cosplay with the fabricators and cosplayers leading the way. Chloe Dykstra (SyFy’sHeroes of Cosplay) and Johnny Wickham (JustCos, Cosplay Confidential) find out how some of the best cosplayers around the world create their looks, exploring fabrication, design, and character. Are you a cosplayer? Come show off your work! 6:30pm – 7:30pm: The Steam Engines of Oz, HP Lovecraft, and Pixies: Arcanamation - Room 26AB The animated feature film Pixies is coming to theaters this winter starring the voices of Christopher Plummer (The Sound of Music), Alexa Vega (Spy Kids) and Carlos Pena (Big Time Rush), with music by Michael Bublé. Watch the world premiere of the opening scene for Pixies in its entirety. This will be followed by a behind-the-scenes look at the production of the animated features The Steam Engines of Oz and Howard Lovecraft & The Frozen Kingdom. All three animated features are based on the Arcana graphic novels and produced by Arcanamation. Sneak peek world movie premiere, free comics, door prizes, Steampunk, HP Lovecraft, and Pixies. Come celebrate Arcana’s 10th year! 6:35pm – 8:05pm: The Musk of Tusk: An Evening with Kevin Smith - Hall H After all the interesting and exciting movie panels are over, Hall H belongs to a middle-aged man who once worked with BatFleck! Ask ComiKev questions and get ready to say #WalrusYes as Kev premieres the trailer to his first film in three years: the twisted, transformative tale of Tusk! Wrap up a busy Friday with the Clown Prince of Comic-Con! 6:45pm – 7:45pm: How to Get a Job in Video Games - Room 6DE Moderator Francis Mao (Capcom) returns with another edition of this popular panel shedding insight on the wide variety of professions available in the video game industry. You’ll find out that it’s not all programming and digital art, as a panel of industry insiders from various companies share the unique ways that they got into the video game business, tell what they do each day, and most importantly share suggestions on how you can get into the industry, too. Q&A session as well as networking opportunity with panelists after the panel. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: ‘Tallica Parking Lot Screening and Q&A - Room 6BCF What happens at the tailgate party before a Metallica concert? Part music video, part acid trip, this animated adventure is a jam-packed frenzy with surprise cameos that features an original score by Metallica. A Q&A withKirk Hammett (Metallica), Robert Trujillo (Metallica), and Chris Prynoski (Titmouse, Inc.) follows the screening. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Adding Special Effects to Cosplay Pictures and Video - Room 30CDE Award-winning VFX artists from the film Cosplay Dreams 3D show how to add special effects to your cosplay photos and videos using Adobe Photoshop and After Effects. Join Gulliver Parascandolo (director & VFX artist of Cosplay Dreams 3D) and other VFX artists to see how to add realistic laser beams, fireballs, glowing magical elements, and sci-fi backgrounds that will bring your cosplay photography or movie to the next level! Moderated by Christine Kasal Parascandolo (executive producer of Cosplay Dreams 3D). 7:00pm – 8:00pm: An Inside Look at Shout! Factory, Shout! Kids, and Scream Factory - Room 23ABC Brian Ward (DVD producer), Melissa Boag (VP, kids & family), and Jeff Nelson (senior marketing director) give you an exclusive sneak peek at upcoming Blu-ray and DVD collector’s editions and make some very special announcements. Moderated by Kyle Anderson (Nerdist). 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Evolution of the Action RPG - Room 25ABC David Brevik (CEO Gazillion, visionary behind Diablo and Diablo II) sits down and discusses with his friends in the industry the evolution of the action-RPG genre. From turn-based to real-time action, hear from the movers and shakers on how far the action-RPG genre has come and where it will be going in the future. Don’t miss this chance to ask those burning questions you have in the Q&A session moderated by Genese Davis (The Holder’s Dominion,MMORPG.com, The Gamer in You). 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Neil Gaiman Documentary - Room 4 Neil Gaiman is one of our most beloved modern storytellers, crafting amazing fantasy worlds across comics, novels, films, and music. But what is his story? This new documentary takes you along for the ride on Neil’s record-setting 2013 signing tour, and explores a life as fantastical as one of his stories. Filmmakers Patrick Meaney (Grant Morrison: Talking With Gods) and Jordan Rennert (Warren Ellis: Captured Ghosts), Neil’s “Pepper Potts” Cat Mihos, and a special guest present an exclusive first look at the film. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Queer Horror - Room 28DE Horror films, TV shows, books, and comics are more popular than ever. Authors, filmmakers, and comics creators are always looking for new twists to the medium, including presenting LGBT subtext, plot elements, and characters. But does a gay horror genre exist, and if so what makes it different from mainstream horror? Do queer horror creators bring a different sensibility to the medium? Has the current surge of LGBTQ acceptance and civil rights influenced the horror genre? Prism Comics and moderator/horror expert Sean Abley (Fangoria’s Gay of the Dead, Out in the Dark) and panelists Jeffrey Reddick (Final Destination, Day of the Dead), J. T. Seaton (George: A Zombie Intervention, NOLA Horror Film Festival), Tim Sullivan (2001 Maniacs, Chillerama), and Michael Varrati (Tales of Poe, Sins of Dracula) explore these and other aspects of this popular medium from a queer perspective. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Showcasing the Best in Korean Comics, Animation, and Its Influence in Today’s Hottest Comics - Room 32AB A team of Korea’s prolific artists and animation studios represented by Jongmin Shin (Padak, Breakups, Demian) showcases the latest and greatest trends in Korean comics and animation. They will also showcase their recent and upcoming productions on some of today’s hottest comics. Join Jongmin and crew for this session moderated by Austin Osueke (publisher of eigoMANGA). 7:00pm – 8:00pm: Simpsons Collectors Group - Room 29A Simpsons collectors of the world, unite! Take a break from the busy Comic-Con floor and get a chance to meet some of your fellow collectors of Simpsons merchandise from all over the country. Meet the other Simpsonscollectors you see on the message board and put faces to names. This gathering, hosted by the staff of the SimpsonsCollectors.com website, is a great chance to network with other collectors and share your experiences in the hobby with others. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: The Unexplained Files - Room 7AB The Unexplained Files is back with all new tales that will dare you to question everything. Each episode includes some of the world’s best and most baffling true stories, including bizarre occurrences, mysterious disappearances, mutated species, strange buildings, and more. Science Channel is serving up an all-new lineup of incredible, unexplained mysteries with a deep science twist including the exploration of the real exorcist, paranormal highways and the Russian Lake Beast to name a few. Gripping never-before-seen footage, eyewitness experts, and the world’s greatest scientific minds will be on hand to talk about their experiences and findings, shedding light on these age-old mysteries of the unknown. Exclusive prizes and collector items will be given to a few lucky audience members. 7:00pm – 8:00pm: What’s Up with Penguin! - Room 9 Anne Sowards (executive editor, Ace/Roc), Diana Gill (executive editor, Ace/Roc), and Mia Garcia (Penguin Young Readers Group) give you the dish on forthcoming books from their exciting authors and licensed properties, such as Cherie Priest, Rick Yancey, Jim Butcher, Patricia Briggs, Rachel Caine, Marie Lu, Morgan Rhodes, Ilona Andrews, Katherine Howe, Adventure Time, and many more. You can expect giveaways like finished books or advanced reading copies! 7:00pm – 9:00pm: World Premiere of Batman: Assault on Arkham Ball - Room 20 Be among the first to experience Batman: Assault on Arkham, the highly anticipated next entry in the ongoing series of DC Universe Original Movies. Produced by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Animation, the film is based on the bestselling Batman: Arkham video game series. We find Gotham in great danger when the government assembles a group of villains-code-named The Suicide Squad-and forces them to break into Arkham Asylum to retrieve top-secret information stolen by the Riddler. Things take a turn for the worse when Harley Quinn frees the Joker, who is intent on using a dirty bomb to blow up Arkham Asylum and Gotham City. Batman must use his superhero wits and strength to thwart the wicked plans of the Joker and the Suicide Squad. When the film ends, stay in your seat for a star-studded panel discussion featuring fan-favorite Batman voice Kevin Conroy (Batman: The Animated Series), as well as Matthew Gray Gubler (Criminal Minds),Troy Baker (The Last of Us), and John DiMaggio (Futurama), plus the filmmaking team of producer James Tucker (Son of Batman), director Jay Oliva (Justice League: War), dialogue director Andrea Romano (Batman: The Dark Knight Returns), screenwriter Heath Corson (Justice League: War) and moderator Victor Lucas(Electric Playground). As usual, there will be special announcements, exclusive prizes for a few lucky fans, and a few potential surprises. Batman: Assault on Arkham will be available on Digital HD on July 29 and as a Blu-ray Combo Pack on August 12. 7:15pm – 8:15pm: Banshee - Room 6A After an explosive second season, Cinemax’s Banshee is back at Comic-Con with a few of its heroes and badass villains. Banshee centers on an ex-con and master thief who assumes the identity of the sheriff of Banshee, PA, where he continues his criminal activities as he tries to maintain order in a chaotic and corrupt town. Writer/creator/executive producer Jonathan Tropper (This is Where I Leave You), and cast members Antony Starr (Rush, Wish You Were Here), Ivana Miličević (Casino Royale, Mind of the Married Man), Ulrich Thomsen(The Celebration), and Geno Segers (Pair of Kings), in a panel moderated by Andy Greenwald (staff writer at Grantland.com, host of Andy Greenwald podcast), will discuss the shocking moments from season 2. Join the panelists for an audience Q&A session as they share their experiences working in one of America’s most crooked fictional small towns, with a sneak preview of exclusive footage from the upcoming third season. 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Creativity Is Magic: Fandom, Transmedia, and Transformative Works - Room 26AB In the last 18 months, fans have been paid for fanfic, have licensed their fanart to networks and shows for use on T-shirts, DVDs, and crowdfunded projects, have created and played apps for and with actors and films, have published books that started out as fanfic ,and have advanced creativity and discussions every day. Compared to 2004-or even 2010-connections between fandom and transmedia storytelling have changed vastly, but on ArchiveOfOurOwn, Wattpad, tumblr, and Vine and at fancons the “gift culture” and traditions of transformative works endure. Explore the landscape with Orlando Jones (Sleepy Hollow), Flourish Klink (chief participation officer at The Alchemists), Professor Henry Jenkins (provost professor of communication, journalism, and cinematic arts, USC) and Aron Levitz (Wattpad) in a discussion moderated by Heidi Tandy(FYeahCopyright.com). 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Nerdist Gaming - Room 24ABC Take a trip to the frontiers of gaming culture as Nerdist Gaming editor Malik Forté and guests look ahead at the exciting year of video games to come. Join Malik to discuss everything from next gen systems to the state of gaming culture directly with the people behind the bits. 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Nobility on Earth: Meet the Crew of the Starship Nobility - Room 5AB To premiere the new sci-fi series Nobility, the cast-including Doug Jones (Falling Skies, Pan’s Labyrinth), Walter Koenig (Star Trek: TOS, Babylon 5), Cas Anvar (Assassin’sCreed, Lost), Adrienne Wilkinson (Xena: Warrior Princess, Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Darren Jacobs (Starship: Rising), and James Kyson (Heroes)-will appear in character to entertain you. The second half of the panel will be a Q&A with the cast, director Neil Johnson (Starship: Rising) and series creator E. J. De la Pena (Jingle All the Way, Run Ronnie Run, Boy Meets World). Attendees will be captivated by the antics of the misfit crew of the Starship Nobility as they debut a teaser for this action-packed new series while they interact directly with the audience and deal with a surprise from some scheming series villains! 7:30pm – 8:30pm: Your Opinions Sucks: Rotten Tomatoes Critics vs. Fans - Room 8 Face off with your favorite Rotten Tomatoes critics, including Alonso Duralde (TheWrap), Scott Mantz (Access Hollywood), and Fandango Fangirl Tiffany Smith when they join editor-in-chief Matt Atchity and senior editorGrae Drake of Rotten Tomatoes along with their editorial team. As Matt and Grae invite audience members to share movies they love, hate, or love to hate, everyone in the Room uses their “Personal Tomatometer Paddle” to dis/agree with the score. Remember: fortune favors the bold. 7:40pm – 9:00pm: White Scripts and Black Supermen: Black Masculinities in Comic Books - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Through interviews with prominent artists, scholars, and cultural critics along with images from the comic books themselves, this film examines the degree to which early black superheroes generally adhered to common stereotypes about Black men. From the humorous to the offensive, early black superheroes are critically considered. Participating panelists include Jonathan Gayles (Georgia State University, writer/producer/director), Julian Chambliss (Rollins College, co-editor: Ages of Heroes, Eras of Men), and Adilifu Nama (Loyola Marymonut, author ofSuper Black: American Pop Culture and Black Superheroes). 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Be a Financial Superhero Even If You Aren’t Tony Stark or Bruce Wayne - Room 4 Do you dream about quitting your day job to pursue your passion of being an artist, writer, or professional in the industry? Are you already in the business and need help with figuring out how to budget between paid contracts, or need to determine the best way to raise and save cash for future projects? Perhaps you just want to be a Financial Superhero for yourself and your family, and invest in your future! Karen Martin (Junior Achievement and WheelerFrost Wealth Managers) and Sean Nisil (Sigdestad Financial) will present an entertaining and educational panel on superhero financial planning for artists, writers, industry professionals, and all others interested. The discussion will follow with a Q&A of industry panel guests who will talk about financial challenges and successes in their fields. 8:00pm – 9:00pm: How to Write a TV Pilot - Room 23ABC Have you ever thought of a perfect idea for a TV series? Find out how to write it! Gray Jones (host, TV Writer Podcast, partner of Script Magazine) moderates a discussion and Q&A with powerhouse panelistsJen Grisanti(writing instructor, NBC’s Writers on the Verge), Lisa Alden (Entourage), William Rabkin (author, Writing the Pilot), Bill Taub (author, Automatic Pilot), and Carole Kirschner (director of the WGA Showrunner Training Program). 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Mega64: Episode Part Seven Panel-May the Fourth Be with You - Room 6DE ''' The most talked-about thing in pop culture this year was Mega64, and the whole crew is at Comic-Con for a panel in an intimate setting. Rocco Botte, Derrick Acosta, and Shawn Chatfield talk about their comedic legacy and why everyone should come to this panel and bail on the rest. Garrett Hunter, Eric Baudour, and Bryan Abou Chacra agree. 8:00pm – 9:00pm: '''Sixty Years of Seduction: Right, Wrong, and Wertham - Room 9 In his book Seduction of the Innocent, published 60 years ago, psychiatrist Fredric Wertham claimed that comic books were a leading cause of juvenile delinquency. Forever cast as a villain in the eyes of comic fandom, Wertham is, at worst, represented as an enemy of free speech and, at best, a misguided moral crusader. But is either characterization correct? Was Wertham right, wrong, or both? Do his mid-century hypotheses about media violence have any relevance today? And why are we still talking about him? Author Bradford W. Wright (Comic Book Nation) will offer an historical perspective of Wertham. Library and information science professor Carol Tilley (University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign) will explore and critique Dr. Wertham’s research methodology, while psychiatrists Vasilis K. Pozios, M.D. and Praveen R. Kambam, M.D. (Broadcast Thought) will discuss Wertham’ s views on juvenile delinquency within the context of current media violence research. ProfessorRobert A. Emmons, Jr., director of the forthcoming documentary film Diagram for Delinquents, will share his insights in his effort to create a more complete picture of Wertham. Emmons will also discuss the zeitgeist of America during the crusade against comics as one of the first media backlashes in American history. AttorneyJeff Trexler (The Beat, The Comics Journal) moderates. 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Space Command: Bold Adventures in the Far Reaches of Space - Room 25ABC Science fiction legends Marc Scott Zicree (Star Trek: The Next Generation), Iain McCaig (Star Wars VII), Geoff Mark (Battlestar Galactica), and Mike Philpot (Spider-Man), premiere footage from the highly anticipated epic adventure series spanning 200 years of Galactic History. Doug Jones (Hellboy), Bob Picardo (Star Trek Voyage), Mira Furlan (Babylon 5), composer David Raiklen, and worldwide talent search winners Ethan McDowell, Bryan McClure, Aaron Gaffey, and Sara Maraffino will discuss their roles. The visionary team gives you an early look at stunning scenes and spectacular new visual effects just shot this summer! Inspired by heroic science fiction of the ’50s. This is a revolution in film funding and distribution, made by A-list creators for the fans. Free signed poster. 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Star Trek: The State of the Franchise Fan Forum - Room 28DE Come join the spout-off! Trekland author, producer, actor, and interviewer “Dr. Trek” Larry Nemecek (Star Trek Continues, The Con of Wrath, TNG Companion) brings his 20+ years in the franchise and panel facilitators to lead fan crosstalk (that’s you, audience) aimed at sharing and challenging the memes of where corporate and fandomStar Trek are headed. Warning: No one admitted without an opinion! 8:00pm – 9:00pm: Intruders - Room 7AB UPDATED: Fri, Jul 11, 10:49AM BBC AMERICA presents an exclusive world premiere screening of its new original series, Intruders, from writer and executive producer Glen Morgan (The X-Files) and based on British novelist Michael Marshall Smith’s ‘The Intruders.’ Celebrated British actor John Simm (Life on Mars,State of Play, Doctor Who), Oscar winner MiraSorvino (Mighty Aphrodite, Norma Jean & Marilyn, Human Trafficking), Millie Brown (Once Upon a Time in Wonderland) and executive producer Julie Gardner (Doctor Who, Torchwood) Glen Morgan for a panel discussion. Intruders is about a secret society devoted to chasing immortality by seeking refuge in the bodies of others. A contemporary, chilling, paranormal tale set in the moody Pacific Northwest, the eight part series spins a fascinating and complex web of drama. As strange, apparently unrelated events start happening, multiple story-lines – a missing wife, an assassin covering his crimes, a child on the run – begin to intertwine to reveal a conspiracy that will forever change our understanding of human nature. Intruders premieres Saturday, August 23, 10/9c on BBC AMERICA. 8:00pm – 10:30pm: Showtime Presents the Will Eisner Comic Industry Awards - Indigo Ballroom, Hilton San Diego Bayfront ''' UPDATED: Fri, Jul 11, 09:59AM The 26th annual Eisner Awards (the “Oscars” of the comics industry) honor comics creators and works in 30 categories. Presenters will include British talk show host/comics writer Jonathan Ross, actor/screenwriter/comedian Thomas Lennon (Reno 911, Balls of Fury), actor/comedian Orlando Jones(Sleepy Hollow, The MAD Show), actor Jamie Bamber (Battlestar Galactica), nominee Reginald Hudlin (writer,Black Panther; producer, Django Unchained), Belgian graphic novelists Benoît Peeters and François Schuiten(Obscure Cities series), nominees Matt Fraction (Hawkeye, Sex Criminals) and Kelly DeConnick (Pretty Deadly, Captain Marvel), Hall of Fame cartoonist Sergio Aragonés (Groo, MAD), writer/artist Bill Morrison(Bongo Comics), writer/artist nominee Terry Moore (Rachel Rising, Strangers in Paradise) and voice actors Phil LaMarr (Samurai Jack, Justice League Unlimited, MADtv) and Vanessa Marshall (Young Justice, Spectacular Spider-Man), and David Herman (Office Space, Futurama), plus some special surprises! Other prestigious awards to be given out include the Russ Manning Promising Newcomer Award, the Bob Clampett Humanitarian Award, the Bill Finger Award for Excellence in Comics Writing, and the Will Eisner Spirit of Comics Retailer Award. 8:15pm – 9:15pm: '''Worst Cartoons Ever! - Room 6BCF For the 10th year, Jerry Beck (Cartoon Research) presents a new selection of the most terribly written, ugliest drawn, and unintentionally funniest animated films ever made. Cartoons include Mighty Mr. Titan (a physical fitness superhero) and Super President (a one-man weapon of mass destruction)! Be sure to enjoy some of the worst there is out there in this hilarious salute. 8:30pm – 9:30pm: From Spider-Man to Darth Vader: How Does Personality Influence Our Favorite Characters? - Room 24ABC April Fugett, Ph.D. (associate professor, Department of Psychology, Marshall University), Keith W. Beard, Psy.D. (professor, Department of Psychology, Marshall University), Elijah Wise, Britani Black, and Josh Carter(doctoral student, Marshall University) discuss how personality informs our choices of the characters we identify with and follow. Specific traits and characters will be reviewed in the context of research, movie ideas, game alignment, and sales. 8:30pm – 9:30pm: Klingon Lifestyles - Room 6A Klingons, weapons and ohhhh, yes there will be live action bat’leth sword battles. Come join the fun and mayhem for the 21st annual Klingon stage play. Watch the Stranglehold Klingons travel to distant worlds to bring glory back to the empire! Enter the Trek costume contest-prizes awarded for best dressed, largest red shirt group, and more. All alien races welcomed. If you love stage plays and love SWAG even more, come and support the only live-action Star Trek fan-based play to boldly go where no play has gone before! 8:30pm – 9:30pm:' The Christian Comic Arts Society Mixer - Room 26AB' Come join the CCAS for its annual mixer. This is an opportunity for Christian professionals and fans to intermingle, socialize, and network. Meet creators such as Eric Jansen (God and Country Graphics), Luis Serrano(Samson), Josh Burns (music composer), and John Schafer (Superbook). 8:30pm – 9:30pm: The Thrilling Adventure Hour - Room 8 Stage show for 9+ years, web series and podcast on the Nerdist Network rated #4 in comedy by Rolling Stone(May 2014), Eisner Award-nominated graphic novel from Archaia Entertainment, highly anticipated concert film-The Thrilling Adventure Hour is a cult phenomenon coming to San Diego in the midst of their nationwide con tour to celebrate current and future plans for comics, TV, and beyond. Creators Ben Acker and Ben Blacker (Marvel) will discuss 2014 plans and exclusive announcements, featuring the WorkJuice Players including Hal Lublin,Marc Evan Jackson, Mark Gagliardi, Autumn Reeser, and Craig Cackowski, plus special guests Molly Quinn (Castle), Janet Varney (Legend of Korra), Paul and Storm, and special surprise guests. 8:30pm – 9:30pm:' Zombie Myths and Misconceptions - Room 5AB' Zombie Research Society and experts Max Brooks (World War Z), Matt Mogk (AMC’s Talking Dead), Steven Schlozman (Harvard Medical School), Scott Kenemore (Zombie, Indiana), Brendan Riley (Columbia College, Chicago), Cameron Carlson (U.S. Navy), Brad Voytek (UCSD), and Craig Engler (Syfy’s Z Nation) discuss the evolution of the modern zombie in science, survival, and pop culture, with a special focus on little known facts and common misconceptions. 9:00pm – 10:00pm: Cartoon Network: A Lott’a Funny, Featuring Clarence, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, and The Amazing World of Gumball! - Room 7AB C’mon, get in here! Join the hug force! After a long and exhausting day at the Con, come chillax with someClarence, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, and Gumball as they SQUEEEEZE into an hour of laughs for all to enjoy! Back-to-back-to-back-to-back episodes of never-before-seen fun stuffs is what awaits you at this exclusive San Diego Comic-Con screening event! And don’t forget to massage your mind muscles because if you can answer some ‘toon trivia, you might just win a prize! Aaaaw…new friends! 9:00pm – 10:00pm: The Aquabats! Super Show! The Saga Continues - Room 25ABC The Aquabats (M. C. Bat Commander, EagleBones FalconHawk, Jimmy the Robot, Crash McLarson,Ricky Fitness) and Super Show! co-creator and director Jason Devilliers (Flyboys, Yo Gabba Gabba!) present a behind-the-scenes look at the last two-almost three-seasons of the Aquabats! Super Show! As this year’s Comic-Con also marks the 20-year anniversary of the The Aquabats, join them for a frank conversation about the ongoing saga of the world’s greatest underdog champions of nerd-core and superhero rock band! Never-before-seen scenes and video clips from the TV show and an open Q&A session to be moderated by a very special surprise guest! Don’t miss it! 9:00pm – 10:15pm: Illustrated By - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, The X-Men-characters recognized all over the world, gaining wider popularity through television and film. What may not be as well known is that for several decades, Filipinos have contributed significantly to these and other characters’ mythologies. Illustrated By is a documentary tracing the phenomenon of Filipinos breaking into the U.S. mainstream. The film aims to pay tribute to many of these ignored, unacknowledged talents and showcase their gorgeous artwork. 9:30pm – 11:00pm: Encore Presentation of Batman: Assault on Arkham Ball - Room 20 So good, we had to show it twice. Join Warner Bros. Home Entertainment for a late-night encore screening ofBatman: Assault on Arkham, the highly anticipated next entry in the ongoing series of DC Universe Original Movies. 9:30pm – 11:30pm: Sick & Twisted Gauntlet of Animation - Room 6BCF The glorious return of the greatest interactive live-voting festival known to mankind! This screening is not for the faint of heart! You, the lunatic fringe will vote with your voices, Love or Hate, on the newest batch of Sick & Twisted short animations from across the globe as they play LIVE on screen. More than 35 films will be put to the ultimate test. Entries include award-winning European commercials, including the banned in Denmark Voteman, new and epically violent Japanese zombie Claymation Star Trek spoofs, grossed out and sexy mock commercials featuring aliens and the Progressive Insurance Lady and an episode of Cartoon Hangover’s Bravest Warriors, directed by Breehn Burns, creator of Dr. Tran. Extra bonus: glow-in-the-dark hand clappers and Sick & Twisted Barf Bags will be given away. “And on the 13th day, God created Spike and Mike, so sayeth the D.”-Actor Jack Black of Tenacious D. 10:15pm – 10:25pm: The Forgotten Rabbit - Marriott Hall 2, Marriott Marquis & Marina Before Mickey there was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. During Walt Disney’s early career in animation, he created and animated a cartoon rabbit for Universal Studios. The rabbit was mischievous, cheeky and fun: an instant hit. But when Walt lost the rights to Oswald, he replaced him with Mickey Mouse, and the most beloved cartoon character of the ’20s was lost and forgotten in time, replaced by his younger brother. Category:Comic-con 2014 Schedules